My Family's Secret
by The Unapologetic
Summary: Waking up in a new home and starting my life all over again is not what I expected in all my sixteen years of life moving here because of a mistake made by my parents I'm forced to leave my job and my old life to start afresh as they call it but I call it torment HA! I'll show them I'm not going to enjoy it here...is what I thought until...More inside. Parings SasuNaru ItaKyu
1. Chapter 1

Warning of yaoi boyxboy SasuNaru very graphic do not read if not prepared for the inside content. Now that I'm done I just like to say this is my first fic and hopefully you like it review is welcomed no criticism UNLESS it is constructive criticism hmmm but what else hmmm nope nothin for now except that I will only load one chapter and see how things go hopefully everyone likes it .

Disclaimer: I only wished I could own such great characters but they belong to kishimoto sensei.

Again I hope you enjoy the story.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A long arm stretches out from underneath a bright comforter to turn off a very loud and annoying alarm clock. Huffing and pushing himself out of bed he walks into his new bathroom which is conveniently located in his room no matter how much he hated the move he kinda like the idea of having his very own bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom he look's in the mirror to see his long bang's hanging over his face. Sigh! I swear this unruly hair of mine's is going to give me the biggest trouble for the rest of my life . Sighing again he makes his way over to his shower and turns the water on hot not scolding put just the perfect amount of hotness after fully washing his hair and body he puts on a pair of boxers, loose sweat pants and bright ankle socks with no shirt and makes his way downstairs to grab some food.

Smirk. Hearing his parents in the kitchen he fully intends to keep up the I'm still angry you made me move act even though he was over it two days ago still didn't hurt to give his parents hell about it.

Walking into the kitchen and straight to the fridge to get some orange juice he then went to the table were a plate of food was waiting for him looking up into eyes the very twin of his own and a slightly raised eyebrow. "Good Morning son I see your slowly remembering how to wear your clothes, way you were acting seemed like you owned nothing but boxers for the past three days". I heard my father grumble the last sentence of his rant.

I feel a pair of lips on the top of my head and soon realize they belong to my mother "Good Morning honey" she looks down at my feet grimacing she looks back at me " I um...like your socks! " rolling my eyes I know she's lying she can't stand this color and refuses to buy it for me unless I beg her too snort it is my favorite color.

"Good Morning mom, dad" I say to them around a mouth of bacon "I was half expecting to see you in" she pauses "quite frankly nothing seeing as you forgot you owned a closet and drawers of clothing" Rolling my eyes I hear my brother "Wow he remembers that he owns clothing" I hear the sarcastic tone in his voice as he walks into the kitchen and laughing from my father.

"Enough sit down we need to talk" my mother says with authority in her voice which she learned was necessary living in a house with three males.

"Continue" three voice say in union

Sooooooo can anyone guess which family this is huh huh can you can you lol but really I'm a bit of a joker and prankster hope no one is cussing me out for stopping in the middle but more info to come in the next 2 chapter's this is kinda like a prologue to see if catches attention. Okay a bit of information to get us started I will only put up 3 chapters the first in which you just read only because I want to see how the review goes for the first 3 chapters before I continue I have a general idea as into how this fiction is going to go...But I was never one to think, plot, write, post and review I make things up as I go but I'm trying to do both because 1 it would be helpful to how I want the story to go and 2 WHAT'S life with out being a little bit of spontaneous lol. But anyway thank you for your time much appreciated please please review on who you think the mystery family is and hopefully you stick around for many more chapters to come. Sorry bout the long note adios.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAYay welcome to chapter 2 of my family secrets.

MiniSummary: the first chapter family is revealed and and most of the description it further detailed in this chapter still my first story go easy on me ooc in this chapter again I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the ooc of my fiction charcters

"Continue" three voices say in union.

"Now Kyuubi and Naruto you know we have relocated here for the safety and protection for the both of you correct" my mother says and to this I raise a eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" I say "But if I recall the only reason we moved was not because of a misconception on my part it yours and dad's fault for rushing into that snake bastard's layer because" I lift I'm left hand because my right was busy stabbing a drowned pancake, and hold up to fingers to make air quotes "You thought me an Kyuu couldn't handle our assignment which by the way took us FOUR months to GET!" I say dramatically and they actually have the nerve to blush like it was a childish mistake.

"I'll admit it was" my father took a pause to find the right thing to say "Wrong of u-"

"Bullshit" my mother cuts in "Were your parents if I deem it fit to come in on your god Damn mission to save my babies then I'm going to come in, guns in the air and probably shoot the place up" she yells as she slams a fist on the table.

This time it was my brother that said something " But mom you DID come in and shoot up the place and dad was no help either all he did was follow your suit and you call yourselves professionals" I form the air quotes as my brother says the last word. "And to make things worst while we were busy trying to calm you too down Orochimaru ran away, after you shot his layer and subordinates up I'd try and kill us too" they think hard about this while they have there mouths shut I try to finish this conversation before they do a drastic change of topic "Luckily the third was there and was think smart to cover up your tracks what would it look like to have the fourth commander shooting up a bloody terrorist group because his children were in danger were missionaries we don't show affection or emotion while we're on the job" I say dryly

They share a look before my father reaches over and puts a hand my head and ruffles my already wild hair "Naruto you don't understand yet because your young and have yet to learn that when someone you love and is precious to you is in such danger you lose your head and just jump in as well Orochimaru anger is mostly directed towards me your all just a added bonus to make me suffer" Now to this particular statement he has my interest "Oh...and why is that dad?" I can tell my brother wants to know ad well so we press for more information .

"Well as I'm sure you know Orochimaru was a student of the third commander as well as my teacher Jiraiya" he says "Yea I heard he and Jiraiya were friends; best friends at that" Kyuubi says " Yes they were but just little over a decade ago they still were until the day I was made fourth commander". "You see by him being the thirds student he thought he was in tilted to be the fourth until Jiraiya brought me around they saw the potential I had as a leader I was quickly put in charge...and he didn't like that idea and it didn't help to much that he hit on me and I turned him down so he probably thinks I became the fourth just to spite him" my father says the last part in a rush so we had to struggle to hear it.

Wait Wait Wait what do you mean he hit on you! I realize I was saying this in my head and no one could hear me " WAIT what do you mean he hit on you". "Orochimaru's gay and he wanted you dad?". " Yes he did want me. But that brings us back to the reason why we need to talk with the both of and why we had to move all the way to Japan to be in hiding is" a long pause and I see them both starting at me "because of you Naruto". And at that news I drop my fork with my last bit of pancakes on them with a look of bewilderment on my face which for some reason sends my brother in to a hysterical fit of laughter at my reaction. My father continues to explain himself " Now Naruto I know we just dropped a bomb shell on you" dropped on me no more like it was dropped detonated an exploded on me all I can ask is " Why? "

"We had gotten wind of Orochimaru's from a inside source that we planted in his ranks that said he over heard Orochimaru talk to his second in command saying he was going to abducte you because of your resemblance to your father" my mother says "That's also half the reason we busted in on your mission because it was a ambush to lure you in so he could abducte you".

Wow Orochimaru is gay, he wanted my dad, dad shot him down, now he wants me because I resemble my father?! Could this get any weirder "Naruto we don't want you to worry he doesn't know where we are everyone on the team is going to protect you. But until this all settles down you and your brother are going to be in school. This time it was my brothers turn to drop his fork "What! Why do I have to go to school because some pedo is after Naruto " he look's at me " No offense little brother but I've got to save my own ass here " he says to me which I take great offense of save my ass too! !

"Kyuubi your going to school as well to keep your brother safe and to keep you safe as well. Who is going to think to look for missionaries in a high school Neji and Kiba will both be there to help you out and protect you as well your going to be a Senior and Naruto your a Sophomore ".

" Now being here we can not disclose our True identity as the Namikaze's we have to take up your mother's madein name Uzumaki. That also means no showing your inhuman flexibility or strength or knowledge you have to kinda dumb down not enough to fail but I mean just enough to be average pretend to struggle in one class so let's see " he puts a finger on him chin and starts to ponder.

" Oh I know! !" He yells " Kyuubi your strong but your body doesn't quite show it so you struggle in a gym class or something " my brother nods has head in acknowledgement " Naruto you are pretty good at science just pretend to struggle with it okay son " I to nod my head " Okay now that that's been taken care of ".

" Honey you forgot something" My mother chimes in " I did " he blinks and gasp and starches a invisible starche " One more thing no more missions until this is settled " If what he said didn't get to me this mostcertainly did " What! !" we say together my father stares at us both " No more missions that's an order" my father says with stern eyes Pro's and Con's of your dad being your boss and father you get good mission's and great respect from your team but when he lays down the law at work and home its very hard to defy him. He look's from me and my brother to make sure we understand what he's saying loud and clear.

"This is so unfair were being punished for something that happened years ago" I yell at them "Naruto that is a order your brother is taking this well why can't you I don't want to hear another word about this from you unless it has something to do with you thinking someone is after you do you understand " my father says " Naruto DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME " he points a finger at me when I don't answer "Yes sir ".

"Great the school has already started a mouth ago so you'll be transferring in your first day isn't until next week Monday so you have all weekend to get used to the idea of being in school".

I won't like this I'll think of it as a vacation. We continue to eat out breakfast even though it was almost noon.

* * *

Flopping on my bed I sit and wonder about what just happened downstairs at breakfast I can't believe this I can deal with the fact that some crazyed pedo is after me but no mission's is going to take some adjusting to sigh Luckily for me my best friend is coming I wonder when Kibas flight lands hmmm guess I just have to wait, watching TV I ended up falling asleep.

"Up"

"Nar-t-p" I hear a voice saying something.

"Naruto! Get Up" I hear a voice yelling through my blanket then the covers were gone "Get up little brother you've been asleep for 4 hours already "

"No Kyuu I wanna s'weep some more" I mumble

"No naru we have guest you must come and greet them" he says to me

I jolt up in bed "Kiba" I make a run for the door but was stopped " Naruto Kiba had to stay behind and complete a mission that he's needed for with Shikamaru they'll be able to get here in a month Neji and Hinata are downstairs"

"Okay" No Kiba for a month but at least he's bringing Shikamaru with him "Oh and Naruto put a shirt on" I look down to see that I do in deed need a shirt running over to the drawers I pull out the matching shirt that goes with my socks and run down the steps to greet the Hyūga's " God your still interested in that hideous orange color" I hear Hinata say and snickering from my family " still can't keep your trap shut can you Hinata " I say dramatically she slaps a hand over her mouth and gasp rolling my eyes at her she runs up and gives me a hug " Hi Naru-chan " she yells as she crushes my bones.

Hugging her back i greet Neji " Good evening Naruto" he replies my father ushers us into the gigantic living room to begin with business Neji Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga it was originally going to be Neji and Kiba but the more people the better protection for my son's you will be working with Kyuubi as well as protecting him, to watch Naruto I'm sure you were informed of the situation".

They nod there heads to answer his question " Excellent now you will be joined in a month by Kiba and Shikamaru when they finish there first assignment now I'll inform you of the same thing I did with the boys as you know we are a special kind of people who posses certain skills and extreme knowledge on this mission you will not be able to use these skills in front of everyone you'll need to play a part Neji... just tone your personality up some it's hard to get you to interact with people you'll be the main attraction of the group with Kiba to distract people from Kyuubi and Naruto".

"Yes sir fourth" he replies

"Hinata dear your a little boisterous but not quite like Naruto but enough to draw attention I want you to play a shy girl who is nervous to open up to someone but still opens up and interact with people just a little shy nature all the while gather information on the side, Shikamaru will still be your taction and he will play the part of a lazy bum who doesn't want to be bothered by anything, Kiba".

Hr smiles while thinking of his kind of son him and Naruto have been together since diapers "he'll be the quick tempered boisterous one to defend everyone, I like for you to inform them of their roles before they get here because how it sounds soon as they come they'll be thrown right into everything".

Everyone nods there head's in agreement "Got anything to add honey" he yells loudly to my mother in the kitchen cooking dinner we then see her with a blue apron and dish towel drying her hands and sit next to dad on the sofa "Did you say all the necessities" a nod of his head confirms her answer "Well there's nothing to add really...Oh wait I know if your around people and need to rely a message to one another speech only _french _not a lot of people know this language oh and as well you to as well as Kiba and Shikamaru are allowed to stay here we have plenty of room a training ground, security cameras around the outside of the house plenty of food just make yourselves at home" she says and walks away.

"Fourth sir we couldn't possibly in-" he was cut off by a yelling red head in the kitchen "IT'S NON NEGOTIABLE NEJI YOUR STAYING" he jumps and says "Y-Yes Ma'am'" my brother pat's his shoulder "You should've know she was going to say that your my best friend you should've know" Neji blushes.

"Oh before I forget your all a year older than everyone in your grades Hinata your a Sophomore with the boys Neji Senior with Kyuubi oh there's already two other agents in there from the first day of school don't look for them they'll find you with a code word and also try not to draw to much attention if someone finds out about you bring them to me" father says Threatening i'd hate to be questioned by him " just have fun think of it as a vacation" "Yes sir" we all say

"Very well dismissed"

"So who's going to tell the other two" Hinata asked

"I will I'm supposed to update them after I got here" answers Neji

"Dinner" my mom yells

"You can do it after we eat "

"Yea"

* * *

**Hiii me again hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry bout the late update I'm forced to write this on my phone cause my computer died on me boooo sorry if this chap is boring the first 2 chapter's are only for informing I don't want anyone confused umm what else ohhh who guessed right the Uzumaki family was the right answer and there missionaries at that next chapter will be introducing new characters and hopefully the start of a new beginning for the Namikaze/Uzumaki family and there friends please enjoy and review if you have the time I'll try and get chapter 3 up quickly once I get the hang of posting on my phone bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

G Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my family secret I'd like to thank Taylor310, otakuninja14, zero kiryu 786 for following my story and favorite it really gave me hope that someone actually wanted to read what I wrote I hope you enjoy and I don't waste your time with this ? ﾟﾘﾆ

A little information I haven't decided if I will introduce Sasuke in this chapter yet I'll figure it out as I write it but if he isn't in this one he will most definitely be in chap 4 Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba are all 16 going on 17 Kyuubi and Neji are 18 going on 19 they are all a year or 2 older than everyone remember there undercover.

Warning of OOC in this chapter, language.

Disclaimer : I own nothing just the ooc of my fiction characters please enjoy

Oh p.s please don't forget I'm make the story up as I go I have a plot but please remember I really might not stick to it.

* * *

" Naruto! !" I hear Hinata yell my name "if you don't hurry will leave your ass!"

Pshh like that will happen but I hurry up anyway so we could Leave I walk to the front door were Kyuubi Neji and Hinata stood waiting for me " sheesh for this to be your idea you sure took your sweet time getting ready.

Rewind 1 hour ago "hey guys let's go somewhere" three heads turn to look in my direction "I serious were sitting in the house on a Saturday doing NOTHING and since we don't have any missions why not". "Oh really and we're do you expect us to go" says Kyuubi I look at him I didn't really think past the part of getting out the house "ummm I haven't thought that far looking up at the ceiling to avoid his eye's" he shakes his head at me.

"I wouldn't mind going out your father did say to think of this as a vacation. I haven't had a break in a while" chimes Neji I pump my fist in the air at his answer yes one down two t- "Hell I'm in" said Hinata before I could finish .

ALRIGHT! ! ONE TO GO I look at my older brother with pleading eyes. I know he can't resist the big blue watery orbs and I was right he gave in quickly. "Fine"

"Yes let's get ready"

Back to the present

"So where are we going exactly Naruto " I think about this "I Don't know we can go around to arcades the movies or something anything but sitting in the house" i say as they follow me to the garage we have lots of cars but they would draw attention to us so we just go to my father's Cadillac since most of the cars are too seaters my brother slides in behind the wheel me in the passenger and Hinata and Neji in the back Kyuubi pulls out the driveway and heads into the city to find a place to park the car so we can get out and walk.

* * *

We all climb out and see a park of vendors hmm why not but isn't pretty late for them to be out since we already had cash we just walked straight to the park and began looking around the different stands they had great stuff Kyuubi and I pick out a few thing's for our parents Neji and Hinata found souvenirs to bring back to their family.

We had went to nearly all the vendors and stumbling on one particular stand something shiny caught my attention it was a crystal breathtakingly beautiful "you like it kid" shaking my head at him "how much" I ask "200 but for you kid I'll let it go for 100" I pull out my cash and sigh I'm short 30 dollars "Iam Sorry but I don't have enough" I look up to see money in front of my face and turn to see that Kyuubi was holding it "here Naruto I'll give you the rest of my money"

I ask him if he was sure and he nods his head Yes! I jump on him and kiss his cheek and run to get the crystal from the vendor once I buy it he puts it in a brown paper bag for me running over to everyone else and not looking where I was going I bump into someone.

"oof" I say as I fall backwards and land on my back side "sorry" I and another voice say to each other "No its not your fault I should've been looking" i say to him.

"Naruto hurry up!".

"Sorry gotta go sorry again". I say as I run off.

* * *

"Sai?" I hear someone say my name and I catch myself staring after the boy who bumped into me all I could see was blond and blue "Sai!" I turn to see my friends staring at me "you okay? What happened? " .

"Honestly even I don't know" I say about to follow them but stop when something catches my eye looking down to see a brown paper bag I pick it up. Must have been the guy's I bumped into bag I turn around quickly to see if I spot him but it was too late he was gone already Sighing I put it into my pocket and catch up to my friends.

Thinking about this it might be fate maybe I'll meet him again and can give it to him I didn't see his face but I will never forget those blue orbs which one can get lost in just staring into their depths "Sai! Hello! You there man" huh "Oh Yea sorry just thinking".

"Well come on were getting some food".

"That sounds cool" I tell him and we begin to walk out the park.

"Hey" I say to the guy next to me "hold onto this for me" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Come on please I bumped into someone and they might come looking for it but you know I lose stuff fast just hold on to it until I find that person" he look's at it up and down and snatches it out my hand and puts it in his pocket anyway "thanks buddy" and I throw an arm around him which earned me a death glare but I ignored it and plastered a smile on my face.

Rolling his eyes he walks on ahead "keep it on you at all times please" I yell after him looking back one last time I to follow after them hoping to see that guy again.

* * *

"I can't FIND IT!" I yell

"Naruto CALM DOWN!. What can't you find?" Kyuubi asked me as I panicked taking his advice I take a calm breath and explain.

"The crystal that you helped me buy I can't FIND IT!". He look's at me and laughs "What is so FUNNY!" I growl at him he stops and looks at me "You are I can't believe that you are having a fucking panic attack over a little crystal Naruto". I see him trying to hold back a chuckle and failing.

" I swear Naruto you are a great missionary but you have such kid moments" he starts laughing again.

"Back off Kyuubi he really wanted that crystal you said so yourself that's why you asked me and Neji if we had extra cash on us cause you didn't have enough to give him jackass" Hinata says from the other side of the car.

I look at him in shock and he started blushing "Now I feel even worse you guys helped me get it and I lost it".

"Calm down where's the last place you remember having it" I think about it "Well I had it when the vendor guy gave it to me then I-!" My eyes widen in horror and I slap my hand on my head "What! !".

"I had it up until I bumped into that guy" I say running back towards the park "Naruto do you really think it's still over there it's dark you won't find it and someone probably already picked it up".

" But Kyuu the crystal"

"I know but it's already late and dark and we gotta get back"

I sigh "You're right let's go"

* * *

Laying on my bed I look at the ceiling starting to think about how we go to the hell hole called School! Tommorow I can't believe I am going oh well I'll have to deal with it.

"Naruto are you still sulking I took you back to the park this morning to look for your crystal"

"Yea I know it's ite I might find another one" Hopefully

"Okay but dad wants us to come down for a debriefing" my brother says I get up and follow him down the steps.

"Okay guys now you know you start school tomorrow you remember the details and roles your playing" my father ask.

"Yes Sir" we answer "Okay now we trust you to not do anything that will put you guys in any trouble also have fun this is a new experience for you all. Oh and I got news that Kiba and Shikamaru mission got settled pretty fast they'll be here by Wednesday"

" Alright" I pump a fist in the air

"Okay guys it's late go and get ready will be going with you to sign you in but after that your on your own" everyone makes there way up stairs I make my way to leave the table.

"Naruto I want to talk to you" I look at my father and sit down in front of him.

"Naruto I want you to be extra careful son I know you're just like me and you have a big kind heart and find fault in no one but please, please, please be careful son. You don't know how your mother and I would feel if something happens to you or your brother we love you so just be careful okay?".

I Stare at my father and get up and walk around the table to hug him " I'll try my best to stay out of trouble dad, trouble that involves me being in danger but fun trouble that's something else. You said play a part and that's what I'll do" I say with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

My father laughs and I see the same glint "Like father like son" he laughs again "Okay off to bed and get ready for school"

" Yes sir"

* * *

Sighing for the 10th time in 30 minutes is this year over already sigh nope its only the second month listening to these people are getting on my nervous.

" Hey Hey! Did you hear"

"Hear what?"

"Were getting for new students transferred into the school today". "Four? Really that's a lot are they family".

"No well not all of them I heard there's a pair of brothers and a pair of cousins. And believe it or not there all HOT!"

"Really? I hope one's in our class".

"Don't worry the two younger ones are both in homeroom with us the older two are junior's"

Snickering " Sakura you're like the head go to girl for information" Ino tells her

"Well my mom is the secretary of the principal so it's easy to get the 411 on everything"

God there mindless drabble of the new kids from these bimbos is getting on my nervous before they could continue the teacher walks in with a stack of papers.

" Good Morning class" he says to us

"Good Morning Iruka sensei" we say back "Now I know you have all heard the rumors going around about the new students well we will be introducing two of them now" "Hinata, Naruto come in please"

And in walks a mop top of blonde hair and long purplish black hair we were all faced with pale lavender eyes and the brightest blue like looking up at the sky with no clouds in them I take in a sharp breath the guy!.

I knew it was faith we'd run into each other again the same time I gasp all the girls go crazy.

"OMG! Look at his eye's and that blond hair is he hot or WHAT!"

The guy's " Hmmm look at the girl with him she's hot to with those eye's "

"Everyone quiet down please please now Naruto, Hinata introduce yourselves please"

" H-Hi everyone m-my name I - is Hinata H - Hyūga very nice to me-meet you " she says with a deep bow. Everyone giggles at the shy girl which makes her blush.

"Very nice Naruto now you" the blonde look's at the teacher and looks back at everyone but still says nothing the girl was forced to elbow him and whispers something at him which causes him to roll his eye's and step forward.

" Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you ya know"

The girls go wild again "His voice is so hot oh my god I think I just had a mini heart attack"

"Silence. Now Hinata you can sit next to let's see Ino " "Over here" the said blonde waves a hand in the air" "Naruto you sit next to" he look's at the class all the girls eyes begging for the blonde to be put next to them "Sai" yess! "Over here Naruto-kun" I say while waving a hand over my head

The blonde walks over to me and sits down "Okay if the two of you need help feel free to ask me or the two next to you" they nod their heads

He must have felt me staring at him because Blue orbs turned and locked with mine and glared at me " What?" He says to me.

" Oh nothin just looking" I smile at him "Well don't your fake ass smile is creeping me out"

I widen my eyes in shock how could he tell my smile was fake and he has a mouth on him I know how to get his attention though smirking I say "You don't remember me do you" he look's at me with confusion "Saturday night you bumped into me" he looked and realization hits him.

"You're the guy I bumped into". "I think I just said that but whatever" he rolled his eyes and looks straight ahead but whipped his head back around at me "Did you see a paper bag by any chance?" finally.

"Yes. Yes I did". "Really that's awesome! I thought I lost it do happen to have it on you by any chance".

"Actually my friend does you see I tend to misplace things and I was hoping to meet you again and asked him to hold on to it for me"

"Great is he in this class what's he look like" he asked while cramming his neck to look for him as if he knew what he looked like.

" No he's in my next class what Class do you have next". He thinks about it "Me and Hinata both have science next with Kakashi I think" "What a coincidence so does my freind and I you and Hinata-san can follow me to class after this one"

" Okay sounds like a plan" as he says this the bell rings ending homeroom hmm we talked the whole class it seems.

" Hinata, Sai here is gonna show us to our next class he's in it as well". " Th - thank you Very much S-Sai-san" she blushes and nods I wave them to follow me to class.

Walking into to class I see my friend and call out to him "Sasuke!" He look's up at me and then to the left of me and I see his eye's widen ever so slightly I look to see what he sees and look to see Naruto staring with a weird look in his eye's and a faint blush on his cheeks.

Un oh this is not what I had planned dammit. I didn't count this happening Damn you Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNN! THE FAITHED MEETING HAPPENS! I know I know finally hopefully this chapter is good I hope anyone will review to let me know if it's going good so far I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it this chapter is a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. wolfmoon30, loeron, ainman85 welcome please do enjoy the story thank you for the follows and the favorites on this story even if it's a few it's enough to keep going.

Moving on this is my first story so it's probably going to take some time learning how to switch to different perspectives sometimes when telling something going between SasuNaru and ItaKyu so I will try my best to do so please do be patient with me.

Chapter info: more character introduction flirting (maybe) some basing bullying (maybe) mature language etc.

Disclaimer : I wish I could take Naruto Sasuke and Gaara and go on a mini vacation but they belong to kishimoto sensei.

P.s I changed a few thing's like there Seniors and Sophomore now instead of Junior and Freshman.

* * *

" Hey you trying to hang out with the crew Tomorrow?" the red head next to me asked.

" No I don't do nothing on a school night" I say

"Really Itachi?" He gave me a look that would usually result in one raising an eyebrow but he doesn't really have any which makes me Smirk and want to laugh but Uchiha DON'T laugh smirk but no a laugh but quite frankly if something is funny, it's funny and fuck it I'm gonna laugh Uchiha or not.

"Hahahaaha! Dud-gasp You don't ha-gasp any- gasp eyebrows hahah!" I say in between chuckles which makes his eye twitch "Yes yes itachi I have no eyebrows but really when are you gonna snap out this funk of not going anywhere and blaming it on it being a school night". He said to me while I tried calming myself.

He looked at me and I knew immediately what he was going to say " Itachi it's already been 3 months since you bro-" "Not another word Gaara" I silence him with my eye's he knows just how much I can't stomach talking about this.

" Why not it's been a while when are you going to move on already are you still hurting is this why you don't hang with us no more outside of school cause you know that dei-"

"Don't say his FUCKING NAME!" I say to him.

Sighing he says "Fine but itachi you gotta get out there and move on deai-he" Gaara corrected himself with the look I gave him "Has already moved on its only right that you do too find a new love and let go of the hurt your feeling as your friend I'm telling" he stops to shake his head "No as your BEST friend I demand you move on"

A smirk tugs at my lips to show my strength but my heart breaks a little on the inside "Thanks man but I don't think I'll ever fall in love again" patting my back he turns and faces the front soon as the teacher walks in.

" Class I'd like to introduce the two new students transferred into this class please gentleman come in please and introduce yourselves" and in walks a long haired brunette with lavender eyes and behind him a long red head with violet eyes with a tinge of blue looking up the moment the redhead walked in Itachi froze and locked black eyes with violet which looked away quickly.

The teacher waved an arm to inform them to begin the introduction the brunette spoke first "Hello my name is Neji Hyūga very nice to meet you" he smiled and every girl in the class melted redhead next to him shaking his head stepped forward and "Kyuubi Uzumaki the pleasure is all mine" he said and stepped back.

"Okay theres already a empty lab table in the middle you too may sit there".

Nodding her head in approval the teacher began to speak "Okay now that, that's don-" "Hey is that the real color of your hair or is it dyed" one of the female students asked.

" Hey don't cut me off in the middle of my speech" rolling her eyes the girl waves her hand in exaggeration "Oh don't be like that sensei you weren't gonna do nothing but show them their seats and start talking about your boyfriend!"

She blushes while she continues "So at least let us interact with them. Now Kyuubi, I can call you Kyuubi right is that your real hair color" .

"Your a straightforward person aren't you" he chuckles "But I like you and yes this is the real color of my hair I get the gene from my mother".

" Wow stellar Neji your eye's are to beautiful to be real I feel like I could get lost in them" the red head must have felt me staring at him because he turned his head and locked eyes with mine and this time it was a lot longer than a few seconds long enough to cause the brunette to turn and look at me as well "Hello and welcome to our school I'm the class president Itachi Uchiha"

He blinks his eye's and begins to speak until the bell for second period sounds the girl who he was speaking with runs up to him pulling a boy with a bowl cut with her "Kyuubi-san Neji-san the attraction you both pull is wonderful and youthful indeed".

" Yes Lee there very interesting" the girl says and at this I suppress a chuckle oh my dear girl you don't know how interesting they are indeed very very interesting. I think walking out the classroom.

* * *

" Neji what Class do you have next?" I hear the girl TenTen whose name we just got ask Neji.

I would have answered but I was too busy following the class president Itachi Uchiha out the door with my eye's. " -uybi"

"Kyuubi?!" I jump out my trans to see Neji staring at me " What Class do you have next? " he asks me because I obviously didn't hear TenTen the first time.

" Ahh my bad Math I think"

"No problem who's your teacher is it Asuma?"

" Yea"

"Okay were all together great follow me" she says walking out the classroom

"So I heard there was a group of you transferring in where are the rest of them? "

Raising an eyebrow at her I observe her and try to see why she would really care coming to the conclusion she was harmless tell her anyway "Yea there's a big group of us my younger brother, Neji's younger cousin and two others who couldn't make it because of an urgent family matter but will be here before the week is up"

Nodding her head she continues to give us the third degree "So you're obviously not from here or are you of mix blood? " the boy Lee ask quite frankly Lee freaks me out with that bowl cut and those horrendously thick eyebrows but he was actually nice.

" Neji is of mixed and I'm 1/3 mixed with Japanese"

She nods once again and looks like she was about to ask another question when Neji cut in "If you don't mind my asking but WHY do you care so much?".

She shares a look with Lee " désolé ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais nous sommes de votre côté" she says just above a whisper not loud enough for everyone to hear but loud enough for our ears to faintly pick up.

Stopping Neji and I share a look "Well that didn't take long" he says dryly.

" Sorry well now you know" She giggles

Walking into our next class I could only guess I pause briefly to see the president Uchiha sitting in a desk at the back patting Neji on the back i briskly walk to get the seat next to him in hopes he speak to me again. I don't know why but I just want to hear his deep voice and stare in those black orbs to find a emotion in them sitting there for 5 minutes I get what I want.

" Well hello again Mr Uzumaki san" I smile at him

" Hello president Uchiha and please Kyuubi is just fine"

"Very well Kyuubi just itachi is fine" I shiver at the way my name rolls of his tongue interesting this could get very interesting. I wonder how Naruto is doing on his side?.

* * *

Following the freak Sia to The next class I feel Hinata's eyes on me "What?" I ask her in a hushed tone I knew she'd hear because our ears where more sensitive than the average person.

" pouvons-nous lui faire confiance" she says back I blink at that " Je ne vois pas pourquoi ne pas"

Walking into a class Sai stops and calls out to someone "Sasuke!" This must be the one who has my necklace i look in the same direction Sai is looking and freeze sitting in the back is a pale skinned boy with black blue hair was sitting and looking at Sai he must have felt me staring at him because his eye's turned in my direction, I was meet with the darkest blackest eyes I have ever seen and oddly enough I felt myself being pulled into them further and further until I was surrounded by nothing but the endless of their depths and felt the slightest bit of warmth in there coldness.

" Naruto" I felt a hand on my shoulder forcing my eyes away from those dark ones "Naruto" came the voice again ohh someone was calling me Yea Naruto that's me "Yes" I look in Sia's direction and grimace. He has that fake smile on his face again creepy "That's him my friend over there in the corner" I blink so he has it.

" Okay thanks" I make to take a step forward but heard someone else call my name " Naruto" What is this call Naruto day or something!.

I turn to see a tall man with a mask covering his lower face a mitch match pair of eyes black and one red and white hair brushed to the top front of his head "Naruto". " Yes" "Hinata" "Y-Yes" He smiles at us from behind the mask the only giveaway is the crinkle of his eye's "Welcome to biology" he says

" Are you ready for dissecting" he asks

"Dissecting?" We say together "Yess DISSECTING" OH HELL NAW "Dissecting what?"

" Why frogs of course silly" he pulls out a frog from God knows where and pushes it in our direction"

Hinata squeals and jumps behind me and starts to push me forward " traître" I yell at her and forcibly take a step back "Look I know this little guy here" I look at the frog "Must really be dreading this dissecting thing as much as me I mean it's his guts and I really don't want to see them if you catch my drift"

"Hmm very well we won't dissect them just because of the new guy" "instead were gonna COOK them".

"That's worst man" "Very well now let's get you lab's let's see who is open?" "Shino, Sasuke! You don't have partner's Shino is in the way back with the sunglasses, don't ask" when he see's my expression "Naruto you can sit with him".

" Cool".

" Hinata you can sit next to the...angry Uchiha sitting in the corner hm what seems to be the problem Sasuke your expression just changed suddenly" he got no answer

" Sensei I disagree with this I'll be Sasuke's partner and she can be Ino's"

" No can do Sakura you're perfectly fine just where you are with Ino Hinata here is new and Sasuke being a top student can help her stay on track with things" sucking her teeth the pinkett sits back down.

" Now you may begin" he said after Hinata took her seat.

"Sai can ask him for me" "Sure but after class once he starts class it's hard to get him to do anything else" "Fine"

" Naruto let's begin with the assignment are you ready" I shake my head at him "Sure"

* * *

RING! " Okay class that's the bell clean your stations and see you next class"

Sigh this school thing is really tiring hmm I think Hinata still have one class together might as well go together. Slam! looking up I see Hinata on the floor WTF! " Shows you right bitch next time stay away from Sasuke" the pinkett must've pushed her down.

Oh shyt oh shyt this is not good act or not inata is probably about to kick her ass I gotta stop her running over to her side I feel her shaking and see a small drop of blood coming from her hand she must be trying to control herself I put a restraining hand on her shoulder and look at the pinkett.

"The fuck is your problem"

" Yea Sakura I think that was taking it a little too far"

" Oh shut up Ino "

" Naruto why are you even helping her she doesn't suit you I think me or Ino does come hang with us" I look at her this chick is really crazy standing up I walk back to my table and grab my books and walk back over to where Hinata was to grab her bag shoving my books in I sling it over my shoulder. Thank god its a bag I can sling over my shoulder.

"Sakura Haruno I will be informing your parents of this until then you stay right there and don't move" the teacher tells her.

Everyone in the classroom was starting a the girl in complete shock she must've thought someone was going to be on her side.

Bending down I scoop Hinata in my arm's " Hey essayer de ne pas perdre la tête et de tuer la chienne juste garder votre tête vers le bas et je vais nous sortir d'ici avant que vous perdez"

" Wow he's hot strong and speaks a foreign language oo lala I'll take him" rolling my eyes at her "Can someone tell me where the nurse office is or something "

"I'll show you the way".

" Ino you traitor" " What ever Sakura, this way Naruto " I follow her down the hall to a door " Excuse me she's hurt can you look at her hand and knee please" the nurse turns around and my eyes widen in horror "

" Tsu-" before I can finish something hits me across the face. "What was that Naruto "

"Nothing thanks Ino" I smile at her.

Putting Hinata on the bed What the hell Tsunade what was that for".

" You're not suppose to know me bratt don't blow your cover now what happened"

" I don't know some girl pushed her off the stool I wasn't looking I looked up and poor Hinata was on the floor I ran to her in a panic knowing Hinata she would've killed the girl" Nodding her head she walks over to Hinata

" You did the right thing it's just the first day and you're having problems already I'll wrap these up and you too go to your next class got that"

"Yea got it"

* * *

Walking to the next class I ask Hinata if she was ok.

" Cette salope a de la chance étaient en mission parce que je voudrais lui trancher la gorge et tremper son corps dans de l'huile et brûle le cul !"

"I'll take that as a yes".

" Sorry where late we have a pass" I stop my eyes are gonna pop out my head if I get anymore surprises today the other ones were fine but THIS takes the cake.

" Bien sûr que non oh putain naw je ne peux pas croire cette putain merde que vous avez obtenu d'être putain moi je baise laissant une blague" I say and hear Hinata giggle beside me

" Now, Now Naruto come in sit down and enjoy the class. By the way the name is Maito Gai your history teacher please take a sit"

" Je ne crois pas que ce putain" who's next I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi is one of us is this nightmare over yet.

* * *

Ding! The bell for lunch goes off I walk to the lunch room and find the familiar redhead sitting in our usual spot making my way over to him I think back on the event's of this morning that blond when I looked in his eye's I felt warmth in them that I've never felt before I was lost in him, those eyes that shone with excitement and promises. That girl too I kind of feel bad for what happened but that bitch Sakura might get suspended for it and that will give me a week of peace.

Thinking more on the incident when the blond picked her up what was that feeling weird I've never felt that before. Seeing movement out the corner of my eye I look up to see my brother and Sai.

" Sasuke I was looking for you" I hear Sai say " You still have the crystal right"

"Hn" I reply to him "Good you remember the blond well he's the one I was holding it for the one who dropped it" I look at him and I smirk. Perfect!

" Who are you talking about" Itachi asked " The new guy" he raises an eyebrow "The redhead" he asks confused "What red head"

"The new guy or are you talking about the brunette". He asked

"There's two others" I ask " Yea there's six of them four are here now the other two were late enrolling I heard" Sai chirps in "The four now is a pair of brothers and cousins the Uzumaki's and Hyūga's the older two must be the one's Itachi and Gaara are talking about there the oldest of the six and the other four are in our grade Sasuke"

"We met them this morning he also happens to be the one we were talking about owning the crystal Itachi" he shakes his head "That's a lot of information Sai" he shrugs his shoulders I'll I have my sources" he smiles

"Hey here they come the new group of students" we hear a few of the girls scream. We turn our heads in the direction of the commotion and see a group of four walking Kyuubi and Naruto walking next to each other in the front Kyuubi with his arms folded looking forward Naruto with his In his pockets and looking down with closed eye's which which he turns his head to catch something Neji says and laughs.

The Hyūga's taking up the rear Neji's arms down by his side and Hinata's hand clasped in front of herself.

" Omg the Uzumaki brother's are SEXY! Kyuubi with that read hair and Naruto's eye's Omg did you see the way he looked at me and smiled I can get lost in those blue orbs" those are my eyes bitch I growl to myself. What was that! I ask myself shocked

" A girl got to touch their hair they say Kyuubi's is as silky as it looks and Naruto's look tough but it's actually soft"

"What about the Hyūga cousins there eyes are beautiful and they're beautiful to the whole group is popular. "NARUTO!" The blond turned to the sound of his Name and waved to the girls.

" Hn this isn't going to be a easy task" I say "That you are right little brother" I hear Itachi say and we share a glance and smirks.

Hn this school year just got really interesting very very interesting.

* * *

Okay how was this I hope it's pretty good I stayed up really late to get this it wasn't doing what I wanted do it go to the point where I had to cut a whole part out sighhh but I do hope you enjoy and thanks once again for the follows and favorites on This story bye.

P.s for those who want to know the translation just download the translate app


	5. Chapter 5

Hello sorry for taking so long to update but my phone got stolen and it took forever to get back on to fanfic sigh such a long time I hope everyone is still interested...but on with it Rabbit Bait 124 tantanX3 1Key Fun Syaoran Dazzle Chic1 kristinesrnsn778 darkness0is0beautiful KyouyaxCloud Welcome I do hope you enjoy the story and I thank you for the follows and favorites ^_^.

Info: I have gone back to read over the story and look at what I can do better and fix I realize that the words aren't to clear I need better separation and distinguish who is who better I'm working on it in this chapter.

Author note:Still free writing this story and retouching the rough spots...what else hmmm nothing much but do expect things to heat up soon ;-)

Disclaimer : I'm throwing a party and hope kishimoto sensei let's the group come _

The bell to start lunch rang lazily I get up from my seat and make my way over to Hinata.

" So is this boring or what this school has nothing exciting going on" I tell her and in the same breath "We should find a club to hang out at tonight or maybe this Friday Kiba and Shikamaru will be here by then right" I ask her.

She shakes her head "Yea that sounds better".

" And for the nothing exciting happening please do remember some crazed bitch pushed me off a stool!" She says in a hushed tone "I have half a mind to find her and kick her ass for that little welcoming present"

I laugh at that "Hinata dear I thought you were a shy type I never knew you to us such language " I say teasingly.

I turn my head back forward but not before catching the eye roll and finger she gives me and laugh more.

" Naruto" I turn to the sound of my name and see Kyuubi and Neji leaning against the wall waiting for us.

" Hey guys how was your classes" he asks us and I start to chuckle.

" Well Hinata here had a" I pause " Very interesting in counter during second period" i continue one brown and one red eyebrow raise.

"Ce qui s'est passé?"

("What happened?") Neji asked.

"Eh bien, nous étions en classe et certains Pinkett fou se met en colère et punit pauvre Hinata d'un tabouret."

("Well we were in class and some crazy pinkett gets mad and punishes poor Hinata off a stool.") I tell him and his jaw dropped.

"Cher Dieu ! vous n'a pas tué la pauvre fille avez-vous Hinata Qu'allons-nous faire si ils nous découvrent?"

("Dear God! you didn't kill the poor girl did you Hinata what are we going to do if they find us out?"." Neji says as he begins to panic.

"Calmez Neji j'étais là et couru vers Hinata et son arrêté avant elle tout ce qu'elle a déjà été se calmait quand je suis arrivé si."

("Calm down Neji I was there and ran over to Hinata and stopped her before she did anything. she was already calming herself down when I got there though") I said to him.

"*Ouf* c'est bon à savoir. Êtes-vous d'accord si vous êtes-vous blessé?"

("*Phew* that's good to know. Are you okay though did you hurt yourself?").

"Je vais bien, juste quelques marques sur mon genou qui sera facilement guérir."

("I'm fine just a few marks on my knee that will easily heal").

"Savez-vous pourquoi elle l'a fait?"

("Do you know why she did it?") Kyuubi asked

"Ouais, elle a un enorme béguin pour le gars que je partageais avec un laboratoire, je pouvais entendre son parler à une fille à ce sujet. Quand j'ai levé les yeux quand Naruto s'éloigna il bouche les mots désolé pour moi donc je savais qu'il se sentait mal à ce sujet."

( "Yeah she has this huge crush on the guy I was sharing a lab with I could hear her talking to some girl about it. When I looked up when Naruto walked away he mouth the words sorry to me so I knew he felt bad about it").

" Excuse me" we all stop and turn to see a girl talking to us.

" Yes?" We all say together and she blushes a bit. I blink at her why would that make her blush at us?.

" I-I Am sorry t-to interrupt but could I touch your hair if it wouldn't be too much trouble" she says

"Who's?" Neji asked her

"Kyu-Kyuubi's and Na-Naruto's" she stutters

Kyuubi and I share a knowing look "Sure" he agrees". Neji was about to protest "Its fine she just wants to feel the texture it happens a lot" I add to calm him down.

She nods her head meekly we bend our necks so she can reach I also see the Hyūga's take a cautious step forward. Once she feels our hair she screams and runs down the hall shaking my head women the smallest of thing's gets them excited.

" That was interesting" Hinata says

I shrug "Well I'm hungry let's grab some food" I say walking towards the cafeteria.

"So how did your day go?" I turn my head to ask Kyuubi.

" Fine" he says quickly and I see a faint blush hmph that's weird. "Kyuu is there something you're not telling me" I ask he never was good at keeping secrets.

" Yea Kyuu KEEPING something from him" Neji asked appalled but I could tell he was being sarcastic folding his arms my brother huffs and pouts.

" Fine be that way" I tell him placing my own hands in my pockets and looking down I say one thing.

"Neji? "

My brother gasps and before Neji could get a word out he says "Alright! I'll tell you"

"Nous avons rencontré les deux autres membres de feuilles qui sont stationnés ici, dans notre classe"

("We met the other two members of leaf that are stationed here in our grade") .

" Oh is that all?" I ask him, Neji snorts

"Fine I'll tell him" he says and in the same breath successfully cutting Kyuubi off "It seems we have the school president in two of our classes and Kyuubi here has feelings for him"

"No I don't" Kyuubi retorts and Neji raised an eyebrow at him while Hinata giggled "Already Kyuubi" she asks.

"Je ne l'aime pas!"

("I don't like him") he tells her. We walk into the cafeteria and it gets a little noisy.

" Anyway walking into our next class Kyuubi see's him and runs to get the seat next to him and in his rush almost knocks the poor girl trying to sit down half way across the room"

I turn my head to Neji with raised eyebrows and a look of disbelief that said 'No' and he nods his head with a smile and I start to laugh. " It's not that funny Naruto".

" Wow Kyuubi is he hot" Hinata asked

"Naruto!" I turn to the sound of my name and see a group of girls waving at me and I grin and wave back and they blush.

" Popular already are we" Kyuubi asked in a snicker.

" At least I'm not swooning at the first guy or girl that talks to me" I say to him.

" Are you sure about that Naruto " Hinata chirps in a low voice as we make our way through the lunch line and I stiffen at the tone. Damn those Hyūga's there evil.

" If I recall you were frozen in place and all but melted because he locked eyes with at you, you were so gone Sai had to bring you back" she says.

"NO! He was lost in my eye's Hinata besides he's the one who has my crystal I had to stare at him to not forget his face"

" Thought you have photographic memory Naruto" Neji piped in.

" You Hyūga's mind your business" I growled at them as we made our way to find a table to eat our lunch.

" So Kyuubi what's this guy's name" ask Hinata

" Itachi Uchiha " He says dreamily Uchiha? That sounds familiar I think and shrug and move on from it.

" Is he hot!" She asked once again

"Yes he is isn't he Neji"

"How would I know I didn't bother to give him a second look"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him " Really as much as you were looking at his friend I at least thought you'd spare him a glance".

And if I hadn't been sitting right in front of him I wouldn't have believed it to be true if anyone had told me that Neji Hyūga actually SPIT his juice out and was blushing. Shocked I asked the obvious.

" Neji are you blushing? And whose his friend?" I ask "Are they in here where point them out right now" I demanded

"Alright there three tables behind us and two to the left there actually looking at us there trying to be secretive about it he has long hair tied low to the back, and his friend has spiky red hair" he giggled.

Wait he GIGGLED since when did he giggle shaking the thought from my head I suitable turn my head to the left and then around as if someone called me i spot them AND Sai.

Before thinking I call out his name "Sai!" I yell

His head turns in my direction so does everyone else's in the lunch room. 'umm I thought I called Sai ?'

He look's at me and I wave him over he blinks but complies while he walks over I get a good look at Itachi Uchiha...he looked familiar it doesn't click in my head yet maybe I seen him around the halls.

" Hello Naruto how can I help you" blinking he got over here pretty fast "Sai this is my brother and his best friend Neji I told them you were the one who found my necklace and they wanted to thank you" I fake a smile at him

" We d-" Neji starts but I kick him under the table

"We did! thank you so much for picking up that crystal my brother really wanted it and was displeased to think he lost it" Kyuubi says to him

I smile and look back at Sai who was staring at me again but turns to Kyuubi and tells him it was his pleasure.

Walking away he stops turns around walks back and whispers in my ear "Oh and Naruto that fake smile creeps me out" he says and walks away. What! I freeze and before I could say anything he was already halfway back to his table that fucking prick.

"What was that Sai" Itachi asked as soon as I sat down

"Nothing they wanted to thank me for finding his crystal" I tell them.

"Um Sai wouldn't it be nice if we gave it to them" Sasuke asks me I widen my eyes in shock he still doesn't have it then why'd he call me over.

" I thought you gave it to him already" I tell him

"If you remember some crazed pinkett pushed the poor girl out her chair before I could"

" Oh right well will try again later" turning back to my food I can feel his eye's on me "What Sasuke?"

He doesn't say anything but just gets up and leave " You Uchiha's have quite the temper" Itachi looks up and glares at me he also walks away and I feel Gaara elbow me " Nice going Sai"

" What did I say something wrong" he rolled his eyes and the bell ending lunch rings.

Another day passes and we finally get the hang of this school thing "Hey mom and dad aren't going to be home until next week they have to take care of loose ends back home were free for the week" I yell to them and show the note

"No wonder we haven't seen them yet it's already past 8" Neji says

"Cool we can hang out " Kyuubi says we all run up stairs to go change clothes.

Coming back down were all dressed and ready to go out walking out into the garage we climb into our dad's Cadillac again and pull out of the garage.

" Hey there's a game center want to go and play some games" I ask.

" Naruto don't you think that's a little childish I mean really what do I look like going in there and playing games" Neji says with a shake of the head.

I smirk mischievously and Kyuubi winks at me "Scared your gonna be embarrassed because I'll kick your ass in all the games Ne-Ji-Cha-n" I taunt him all it takes is one little push an insult to his pride and he's hooked.

I turn and wiggle my eyebrows at him and I can see his eye twitch biting my lip was the only thing keeping me from laughing in his face.

" Alright Uzumaki I'll make sure you REGRET those words". " Kyuubi pull the car over me and Naruto have a date in the arcade" he says deadly

Complying to his request Kyuubi pulls into a parking space furthest from the building to not draw attention to the car. Climbing out and walking into the building we buy enough tokens to last us until closing and that was at 11:00 we had plenty of time it was only 9:15.

" So Neji what game do you want to play first" I ask him.

" No lady's first Naruto "

" Fine Hinata you pi-" I start but was cut off.

"No Naruto I mean YOU"

That son of a bitch this is war then Hyūga!.

"Lets play some basketball, then a game of air hockey, shooting, then we can play the dance step game that will end the first round then you pick Neji-chan"

Watching his eye twitch again I laugh out right "Fine let's start"

" This is going to be a long night. Come on Hinata let's go find a table and get some pizza for when they finish"

" Those assholes leaving us behind but I Am hungry so come on Kyuubi"

"Can someone please tell me WHY we are in the arcade" I hear Itachi ask

" Because Suigetsu wanted to come and it is his turn to pick so why not better than sitting in the house " Gaara replies

" Lets find a table" the boy with the shades says

Stopping in the entrance of the building and stopping the group 6 catch attention quick.

" Hey guys you wanna hang with us" four girls ask them and Suigetsu being the honest person he is just has to open his mouth and says "No you ugly cow why would we want to hang out with you now scram" he tells her.

I think just about the whole group let's out a sigh and holds there tongue but only Sai chooses to open his mouth "Don't you think that was a little harsh Suigetsu".

" Hm no better than you Sai you'd probably freak them out with that oh so charming smile of yours".

" Can't argue with you there" Shino says

" And what smile would that be" he ask in confusion with the so called smile on his face

The white haired boy with sharp teeth shuddered at his creepy smile looking to the left something catches his attention he see's a small group of people gathered around a Dance Dance Revolution game he could barely see through the crowd but he saw a flash of brown and blond and wanted to get a better glance " Guys let's go look over there, something's happening" without a word the 6 friend's walk towards the crowd.

Reaching the group of teenagers they soon found out 'what was going on' there dancing on the highest level where a blond and brunette dancing they were so into the game they didn't even notice people staring at them.

"There good. Hey who do you think will win" Suigetsu asked. The brunette had 3 votes the blonde 2.

"Gaara?" Itachi asked the redhead "Who do you think will win"

" It's going to be a tie" he answered in a dry voice.

" Really you think so. Why? I don't see it" Sai asked.

"Yes for 1 the brunette has speed and the blond has skill they may seem fairly matched but what one lacks they each use to their advantage".He replied.

" And you got all this from watching a game" Shino mumbled.

" Just watch".

True to his word 1 minute later the game announced A tie. " Next time we're making a bet of this and I'm siding with Gaara " Suigetsu said.

" Hey! You two have been at this for 30 minutes you done yet?" A raven head girl said.

" Hinata-san?" Sai asked

The said girl turned in the direction of her name looking up she saw the group of boys and two familiar faces and opened her mouth to speak but-

" Sai?" (1)

"Naruto!? " (2)

"Kyuubi!?"(3)

"Itachi!"(4)

"Neji"(5)

"Gaara"(6)

"Sasuke!"(7)

"Shino!"(8)

"SUIGETSU!" (9)Everyone stopped and looked at the white haired boy Itachi raised an eyebrow at him " What was that for?".

Folding his arms and frowning he said "Well everyone said someone's name BUT mine so I said MY OWN" He said with a snort.

" Anyway what are you guys doing here" Naruto asked them.

" We so happened to just walk into the arcade and got interested in the little crowd that gathered around you". Sai said and paused "What are you doing HERE?". He continued.

" Drove by, saw the games, made a bet now I'm famished." Naruto said "Now that I think about it we were suppose to be getting some food ".

" Don't worry I knew this was going to happen you and Neji being so narrowed I knew you'd forget Hinata and I so we ordered already" Kyuubi said angrily.

He turned to face the group " Oh you can...ah join us if you want" he said shyly

"Sure we'd love too" Itachi answered for everyone

"Hey how'd you know if I didn't want to pla-" Suigetsu began but was cut off by Itachi's death glare.

" Ohhh I'd love to join you thank you so much" Suigetsu laughed nervously.

" Okay this way" the redhead led the way to a table in the back and as soon as the group got there the food was just coming out so all they really had to do was order their drinks.

Sliding into the booth the two groups were mixed together Kyuubi between Naruto and Itachi next to Naruto was Sai, Gaara, Neji, Hinata. Next to Itachi was Sasuke, Suigetsu and Shino the booth was fairly big so it went almost into a full circle. (10)

Everyone was making small talk around the booth Sai was staring at Naruto, Sasuke was watching Sai watch Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. Gaara was engaging Neji in a one side conversation Hinata was being shy Shino watched her and Suigetsu was talking with Sasuke.

"Itachi you and him look alike are you family" Itachi looked up to see Kyuubi looking in Sasuke's direction and smirked.

" Yes he's my younger brother we look alike but I'm the better looking one" he smirked and grimaced, Sasuke obviously kicked him.

" Oh cool. Hi I'm Kyuubi what's your name" he asked the young Uchiha " Sasuke Uchiha" He paused and looked Kyuubi over "Are you a chick".

Hearing this caused Naruto to spit choke on his juice because he was shocked by the sudden question he looked at Kyuubi and saw his brother's eye twitching now if anyone new Kyuubi they would know that he is very sensitive about his appearance of being mistaken for a girl most of the time and GOD! Help who ever points it out last time a kid pointed it out it took Naruto, Kiba and Neji to pull Kyuubi off the poor kid he ended up almost destroyed the whole town in the process he still shudders whenever he thinks of it.

" No Sasuke I Am MALE not FEMALE" Kyuubi said nicely but Naruto could tale otherwise Kyuubi was close to losing it the reason he didn't in the beginning is because of the mission can't blow our cover by KILLING someone now can he.

Sasuke just started at him then he opened his mouth "Are you sure you've got a dick. With that flimsy body and girly hair you might just be a chick in disguise for all I know" The kid has a death wish! He'd want to keep his mouth shu- Naruto thought before he heard a mental Snap cut him off it could only be his brothers control on his anger.

Naruto had to stop him.

"Kyuubi calmer tout de suite si vous prenez votre va exploser notre couverture!."

(" Kyuubi calm down right now if you snap your going to blow our cover!.") Naruto said putting a hand on his arm.

"Ce gamin demande vraiment pour elle. Je vais le tuer putain."

("This kid is really asking for it. I will fucking kill him.") emotionless(A/N think that's how it's suppose to be)

"Je sais juste essayer de rester calme va bientôt quitter tout simplement se détendre."

("I know just try and stay calm will leave soon just chill.")

Looking up everyone was staring at the pair wondering what happened excluding Neji and Hinata who knew what was being said and happily agreed with Naruto they shuddered at the thought of dealing with a angry Kyuubi

Coming back to reality Itachi seemed to remember his brother's rudeness "Sasuke you know very well how rude that sounded" he said

to his brother who just reptiles with a 'Hn' .

Sighing Itachi turned back to Kyuubi to try and ease the tension. " Come to think of it we never really introduced ourselves did we" Kyuubi shake his head in agreement still a little heated but kept it nicely hidden.

" Well to the two who don't know I'm Itachi my mini hear his Sasuke next to him is his best friend Suigetsu the one with shades-" 'don't ask' he said when he saw Kyuubi raise his eyebrow "-is Shino the redhead is Gaara the pale looking one is Sai" everyone introduce gave a small head nod when there name was said.

" Nice to meet everyone well I'm Kyuubi the blonde here is my younger brother Naruto we don't really look alike besides our matching birthmarks on our faces and the long haired brunette is Neji and the raven haired one is his younger cousin Hinata "

" Oh so there birthmarks on your face" he asked and after that everyone just went back to their idle chatter until Naruto made an announcement.

"Les gars nous a reçu un appel de l'écran venant à 11:00 heures de papa et maman, je pense que nous ferions mieux être là pour elle à".

("Guys we got a screen call coming at 11:00 o'clock from dad and mom I think we better be there for it to".)

They nodded to the blonde and stood up "Sorry guys but we've got to go back" Naruto said to the group he was also eager to get away from the freak Sai.

" Sure it's already 10:16 we should leave as well " Gaara told them. Everyone stood left the money for the bill and tip on the table walking to the entrance a thought must have popped into Suigetsu's head because he stopped mid sentence and yelled "Are you guys french".

The group didn't know how to answer or if they should so they skillfully avoided the question Naruto had to take a fall for the team literally.

Pretending to fall off the curb he did a stumble half expecting to land on the ground but a strong hand grabbed his forearm to grab him and steady the blonde. Looking up to thank his savior his eye's meet black and once again Naruto was lost in them his thanks long forgotten he felt a strange feeling looking in Sasuke's eyes like he could feel safe and they looked inviting hard on the surface but yet they had a softness to them. This only further intrigued Naruto he thought how could such cold dark eyes hold such warmth in them too.

Realizing they weren't alone Naruto cleared this throat stood up straight and stepped away from Sasuke while mumbling a thanks and trying to fight a blush. Why am I blushing he only grab my arm and stared in my eye's unconsciously rubbing at his forearm it felt like something shocked him.

Saying their goodbyes Naruto's gang waited until Sasuke's walk far enough away so they could walk to there car sliding in they pulled off and we're seating in silence of what just transpired. "Well that was...interesting" Neji mumbled.

" Fuck interesting that was so fucking hot Naruto you were like a damsel in distress and he was like your savior that was so..so ARRRGHHH I don't even know it was H-O-T with a capital T" Rolling his eyes at his cousin Neji looked at Kyuubi "I also wanna congratulate Naruto on keeping Kyuubi from going on a rampage".

Kyuubi growled at his best friend "Fuck you Neji" the red head spat at the brunette "Sorry no thanks I kind of had someone else in mind but if it doesn't work out I'll gladly accept your offer" he purred at the fuming red head.

"Anyway we should hurry back it's already 10:23 we should hurry home shower and put on our Night clothes to keep mom and dad less suspicious" Kyuubi silently agreed with his brother he shut the car headlights off and put his foot on the pedal to speed home they were less than 3 miles from home so they could make it if they did it this way.

Making it home by 10:30 they had 30 minutes to clean themselves up and made it back to the living room with 3 minutes to spare. Sitting in the huge family room the built-in 90 in TV screen made a pop sound. Minato and Kushina Namikaze image's appeared on the screen they greeted the kids and began to give the new information they learned

"We heard that one of Orochimaru's henchmen have been sent there but he really isn't making too much movement for him to be looking for you but to be on the safe side will send a picture and any information we have on him here via the fax machine on Wednesday but other than that we just wanted to check in on you" Minato said with a smile of innocence's on his face but Naruto and Kyuubi new there father better.

"I thought he said we had freedom now he's basically saying he was checking to see if we were doing something while they were away that's not giving us freedom that's babysitting" Naruto mumbled.

" What was that son?" Minato asked Naruto Naruto eye's widened 'how'd he even hear that' is what his expression said. "Nothing Sir" he replied "Oh okay just check kiddo".

"Dictator" he mumbled again and Minato just laughed told them they'd be back next Monday and ended the call.

" Well time to catch up on some beauty sleep" Hinata said while yawning and stretching.

"Right like it was doing anything in the beginning" Neji joked and Naruto laughed saying good night they all went up to bed to sleep.

Ok how was this it took forever to get it up hope you enjoy.

" Sai?" (1) Naruto said to Sai

"Naruto!? " (2) Kyuubi said to Naruto

"Kyuubi?"(3) Itachi too Kyuubi

"Itachi!"(4) Kyuubi to Itachi

"Neji"(5) Gaara to Neji

"Gaara"(6) Neji too Gaara

"Sasuke!"(7) Shino to Sasuke for the hell of it

"Shino!"(8) Sasuke to Shino because of the hell of it

SUIGETSU!(9) Suigetsu to himself because he felt left out.

(10) if you type in round booth in google you'll see what it looks like.

Next chapter will show Sasuke a wonderful sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of my family secrets this chapter will bring in new characters and MORE drama yes MORE drama also there may be a time skip in the middle so please take note of this. ArcticIllustrator, apv2014 welcome and thank you for the follow and favorites please do enjoy.

Warning Yaoi and SasuxNaru and other pairings don't know of I'm making Kiba gay yet but hey will see.

Disclaimer : I own nothing just the ooc of my fiction characters.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarm shrilled next to it was a bed and just barely sticking out the top of the covers was a blonde patch.

Slam! The door made a nice cracking sound against the wall as a ravened hair girl walked into the very room that the treacherous alarm was going off in.

Slamming her hand down on the off button the raven looked at the blonde and kicked the mattress he rolled over and mumbled "Five more minutes"

Getting even more mad she kicked the bed again. Nothing sighing out of frustration she jumped on top on the sleeping blonde and began to poke him " Naruto" she poked him again. Nothing "Naruto!"

Peeking up from the covers was a sleepy blue eye "What" he asked tiredly "Get up your Damn alarm was going off" she told him.

" Naw it's fine its only 6:00 I wanted to get up so I could make pancakes I got until 6:15" he replied to her he looked at her he saw her mouth open but before she could say anything he cut her off "You know if you want to stay sitting like that I don't mind but Neji might kill me even though you're on top of me" looking down at the blonde she smirked "Yea your right but also wrong Naru-chan it's not 6:00" she paused to get up and walk away.

"It's 6:50" she said closing the door she could faintly hear the word shyt and chaos in the room behind her.

" You fucking asshole why didn't you say so in the first place". He yelled at her.

"Not my problem" she said closing her door to finish getting ready.

Running down the steps he ran into the kitchen to find something to grab for the road. Stopping in the doorway he saw his brother putting pancakes on a plate with eggs.

" Morning Naru I got pancakes for you I overheard that you wanted some but didn't have time so I did it for you" he said then there was a blonde hanging from his neck.

" Thanks Kyuu" he said planting a kiss on his brother's check " No problem kiddo" walking to the counter to butter and cut his pancakes a and pouring syrup on them for the road.

" Okay guys let's go" the group of four made their way to the garage and pulling out not knowing they had guests walking to their front door.

Walking into Iruka's English class Naruto took his seat next to Sai and Hinata took hers next to Ino.

" Hinata? " she heard her name and turned her head in the the direction of the blonde "Y-Yes Ino"

The blonde looked at her and had a sad look in her eye's "I never apologized to you about Sakura she is a nice girl but she is... a little crazy when it comes to Sasuke I should've know she'd do something" she rambled

Shaking her head at the blonde "Ino it wasn't your fault you couldn't possibly have known it would have gone that far you even lead me to the nurses office " he paused "Have you been feeling guilty about this for almost 3 days" the ravened giggled at the blonde.

" Hinata I thought you were afraid of everyone but your just shy around new people" the raven blinked Damn! I slipped I lost focus just cause she's cute. " Ye-Yea you c-could say that" she said.

Across the room a certain blonde was trying to keep from hitting his neighbor "So Naruto do have anything planned for today"

" No Sai I don't" he said to the boy rudely hoping he'd get the hint he didn't want to talk. " What about this Friday" Sigh Damn he's persistent can't he take a hint. " Yes Sai I do me and my friends are finding a place to hang and dance at you know see the town"

" Hmm yes indeed the time to enjoy a new town" Sai said the bell ending there first class sounded "Sorry Sai I gotta talk to Hinata about something see you later" the blonde all but ran and dragged Hinata to their next class.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous jackass"

("What's wrong with you jackass") she asked him

"Je suis en train de m'éloigner de ce fluage Sai ! Il est tellement bizarre"

(" I'm trying to get away from that creep Sai! He's so weird")

Hinata stopped and started to laugh.

"Vous ne savez qu'il est en classe sont à côté crétin"

(" You do know he's in are next class dumb ass")

Naruto froze on the spot "Merde !"

("Shit!)

Walking into the class they went to there lab's they learned that Kakashi was never on time so they sat chilling making small talk until he came hearing the door slide open the class turned to see Kakashi walk in "Class I have an emergency meeting but I'm trusting you to be responsible to talk quietly, not leave the room or draw attention to yourselves " he says and walks away doubling back he pokes his head into the door. " Oh one more thing I almost forgot you have two new students I'll let them introduce themselves and sit at the empty lab" he said and pointing towards a empty lab table.

In walked two guys both tall one whose skin was tanner than Naruto's and had the same kind of spiky hair but was brown with two triangle tattoos on either check he had a grin on his face the other boy was slightly pale with his hair pulled into a spiky bun on the top of his head his hair was black and he had a lazy bored look on his face.

" Wow they're hot" one girl started but was cut of by a scream and blur of blonde. Naruto had ran and jumped on the tanned boy yelling "Kiba!".

The brunette half expecting this to happen braced himself so he wouldn't fall "Naruto!"

Everyone in the room watched in surprise. So they knew each other they must be the other two who were late transferring "Damn is the whole group hot or something" one of the guy's whispered. Sasuke Uchiha would have agreed with the guy but he was too busy seeing red he was looking at the blonde who currently had his legs wrapped around the brunette teen who also had his arms around the blonde holding him in place. The fuck Is this he thought to himself.

The girl Hinata walked to the group and only then did the blonde get down so he could glomp onto the other boy he also was ready for the blonde ball of happiness "Shikamaru!".

The hell is going on why is he jumping on them. Why the HELL am I so mad about it for! The young Uchiha though looking back at the group in front he saw the blonde and brunette talking and sighed I'm still not happy about the talking but at least they're not touching.

Filling eyes on them the group looked up and saw the class staring at them.

«Putain, ils sont à la recherche à !?"

(" Fuck are they looking at!?) The brunette asked

That sent the girls into a frenzy "He speaks french to" the brunette looked at the blonde with with a look that asked 'what's their problem' the blonde just shrugged "Maybe you should introduce yourself to them".

Naruto and Hinata made there way back to their table. "Well I'm Kiba Inuzuka ladies you can give me your numbers later" all the girls giggled and the guys growled.

They turned their eyes to teen next to him "What a drag. Shikamaru Nara you can point me in the direction to the nearest place to take a nap" everyone laughed they thought he was being funny "I'm quite serious" this only made them laugh harder the duo walked to the empty lab once there Shikamaru put his head down and Kiba called Naruto and Hinata over.

Sasuke watched as the blonde began to speak with the brunette teen Sasuke had to admit the guy was handsome but Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous so he wasn't to much worried but the guy was tanner than Sasuke was. Is that what the blonde likes?. He looked down at his pale skin wondering if he could possibly get a tan.

Shaking his head in disbelief he couldn't be possible thinking of changing his appearance for some guy he meet with a handsome face sure he hasn't even found a chick to be cute enough for his standards he wasn't gay but he also wasn't one to class things into a category.

He also wasn't unfamiliar with a female body same went with a male's anything that got him in the mood and could give him a good fuck. Now you may be thinking he's only a sophomore in high school but a teenage boy's gotta find a way to relieve stress along with his raging hormones having a understanding older brother who let you hang with him and his friends helped big time frankly he thought anything was better than having to sit in the house on his ass and watch TV all Damn day with a hard on.

His mother didn't help much either with her 'Sasuke you're young there's more to do than just sit in the house and doing nothing' rolling his eye's at the thought if only his dear mother knew some of the things he's done she'd probably pass out from shock.

He wasn't to much worried because like all the others the blonde would soon come to him. No he didn't need to fret for the blonde would be in the palm of his hand begging for Sasuke to give him attention in do time all he had to do was wait and be patient yea he could do that.

The blonde teen felt a chill run down his spine. The hell was that! Shrugging it off he continued his conversation with Kiba "So you know my parents are gone for the rest of the week me and Hinata decided we wanted to go to a club. Want to come"

"Oh hells yesss I'm so in there man! when?" Kiba yelled "This Friday" Hinata answered

" Sounds like a drag" Shikamaru answered his blonde friend put an arm around his shoulders "Come on Shikamaru you might see something you like" Naruto whispered to him.

"Hmm I'll go it'll still be a drag though" he replied

" Sure Shika" Naruto said between laughs.

The bell rang to end biology and Kakashi still wasn't back making there way to meet Kyuubi and Neji the group walked and as they walked they drawered more attention.

"KIBA!" Kyuubi yelled jumping on Kiba " Do you brothers do anything else but jump on me"

"I missed you dog boy" Kyuubi said shaking his head Kiba looked at Neji and grinned "Hello Neji".

" Hello Inuzuka" Neji replied dryly "Aww don't be like that I thought we were closer than that" Kiba whinned while Kyuubi ran into Shikamaru's arms Naruto looked at Neji than Kiba then back again "Something you not telling us guys" Naruto asked walking into the lunch room he was standing in front of the group Kiba by him Hinata in the middle Shikamaru and Neji in the back while Kyuubi road piggy back on Shikamaru.

" I have nothing to hide" Kiba said "Open your mouth and I'll KILL you " Neji growled causing Hinata to snicker "Shut it Hinata!" Neji yelled.

Hm so Hinata knew something I looked at Neji and he was blushing stopping Naruto looked at his friends raising an eyebrow he asked "What the hell happened"

" Well we are best friends we promised to tell each other everything no matter what. Through the tough times and good times. To the ups and dow-".

"Cut the cap Kiba and just tell me" the blonde said slowly rolling his eyes at his friend he looked at the red Hyūga "Sigh well Naruto it all happened a very long long lo-" "KIBA!"

"Sorry Sorry" the brunette put his hands up in defense while laughing "Well last week me and Neji went out and had a few drinks we both got hammered and-" "Inuzuka finish that sentence and it's death for you a painfully slow death".

"Ooo scary Neji scary. Anyway I take him back home next thing I know very going at it like to dogs in heat"

The blonde froze "WHATTTTTT!" He screamed and the lunch room went quiet everyone looked at the group mist with a look of shocked horror, one red with anger another trying to hide his laughter even the bored one had a look of shock on his face.

What the hell happened? Just about everyone thought.

That's when everything went to hell " »Kiba je vais vous tuer PUTAIN"

("Kiba I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU") Neji yelled walking forward to strangle the brunette.

Kyuubi started to laugh and i jumped in the middle of the two to stop Neji from killing Kiba

"Neji wow there calm down" Naruto said hands up pushing away from his body in a motion to stop Neji.

"Vous savez Neji" the brunette began " Vous faisiez beaucoup de cris, mais les mots étaient comme plus. Oui! Merde! Kiba! Oh merde, je vais Cum !"

(" You know Neji ") the brunette began ("You were doing a lot of screaming but the words were more like. Yes! Fuck! Kiba! Oh Shit I'm Gonna Cum!")

Neji froze and Naruto stepped to the side "Sorry man you deserve this one" he said turning his back and walking away "Wait! No Naruto come back help me please" he yelled.

Before Neji could get closer the speakers came on "Will the following students please report to the nurses office " a pause "Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki" Neji and Hinata Hyūga" "Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara" the group of 6 stopped looked at each other nodded their heads and walked away.

"What do you think they want us in the nurse office for" I ask out loud

"I don't know did they call you guys before" Shikamaru asked "No" Kyuubi answered back.

" What are you thinking Shikamaru" Kiba wondered

The black haired boy began to think "It's a drag but it may be a trap they haven't called you before I'm skeptical as to why they called us. Then to calm Kiba and i and it's our first day"

Everyone stopped and thought on this "Naruto you get in the middle Kiba and I'll take the front Neji and Hinata take the sides Shikamaru take the rear just in case" he says "Yea that's a good idea they want my best friend they gotta get thru me first" Kiba punching his fist I'm his palm.

The blonde stood in the middle and there was something tugging at the back of his mind but just couldn't remember. Taking their positions stopping in front of the door a thought hits Naruto wasn't Tsunade the nurse "Kyuubi, Kiba wai-"

" Not now Naruto" Kyuubi whispers to me

"No Kyuubi it's n-" but it was too late he had already opened the door he and Kiba started to swing before I could grab him he already hit Gai square in the face.

"Oh. My. God Gai! I'm so sorry I didn't know we, we thought it was an assassin after Naruto " he babbles.

" Kyuubi my boy it's quite alright you were doing your job it's good to see the spirit of youth in you your father should be proud to see you protecting your younger brother" he says with a thumbs up.

"Um Gai there's umm blood dripping from your mouth" Kiba told him.

"It's quite alright my boy" he says but walks over and grabs a towel from Tsunade.

"Okay so what's going on in here" Neji asks

" Were going to have a meeting and introduce you to the people in the school you can trust who to ask for help while you're here and no one else your father has brought in the best missionaries to help you" Tsunade answers.

" Now with that everyone accounted for" she asks

"Sorry I'm late it's quite hard to sneak away from the office being the principal and everything" a man says walking into the door Tsunade nods her head the door opens once more "Sorry, Sorry I ran into someone on my way over".

" Kakashi Hatake you're late again with another excuse" putting his hands up in defense "No really this time I really did run into someone on my way over" he said stepping on and to the side to reveal a white haired man.

"Jiraiya!" Then there was a flash of blonde and red "Jiraiya why are you here" Kyuubi asked.

" Well obviously to see my two grandson's" he replied with a hand on each of the boys shoulders "He came with us and signed the paperwork to transfer us in" the black haired teen told them.

" Well now that everyone is here everyone is here right " Tsunade glared around the room "Very well as you all know" She started but was cut off "Wait shouldn't we be speaking in french" Hinata asked " No its fine the nurse office is the safest place for us it's sound proof and are base for emergency meetings so if you have problems or to hide come here I'll be on charge of the facility" everyone nodded "Now Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata there are teacher's you can trust in your grades majority of them are your teachers"

" Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Iruka Umino " she pointed to each person as she talked "I know Gai and Iruka but why am I just meeting Kakashi" Naruto asked them "You have Naru you were close he's like a big brother to us since he is dad's pupil" Kyuubi told his brother "But when they thought Orochimaru was planning something he was the first to agree to be a spy to gather information but it was so long ago to probably don't remember him " Jiraiya finished.

" I'm hurt Naruto you don't remember me" He smiled through his mask "Yes Yes you can reunite later" Tsunade says " Kyuubi, Neji Kurenai Yūhi is a fellow teacher along with Maito Gai and his to pupils TenTen and Rock Lee " She pointed out the two students "Omg Naruto your eye's are so blue you got a girlfriend come talk to me if not" TenTen winked at him " Yes TenTen follow in your youthful love my friend" Lee yelled " That a boy Lee encourage your teammate on the journey of youth " He said while in the nice guy pose Naruto looked and stepped further back into Jiraiya's front "Oh. My. God he's like a mini Gai!" He whispered to his grand/godfather causing the man to laugh and pat his back.

" Asuma Sarutobi is your gym teacher and health teacher if you have health that is. Also Yamato is t-" "Yamato what was his last name" the blonde cut her off "He doesn't have one but anyway he's the principal if you have any problems he will handle it for you but you must not inform anyone you know him or they'll be suspicious he also took care of the pinkett problem" Tsunade said "Cool we have a mini army we control the school " Kiba yelled.

" Now there's really no point in sending you to class now you can just go home"

Walking out the nurse office they made their way down the hall "How are we all gonna fit in the car" the red head mumbled.

" Don't worry Jiraiya has a two seater so I had to borrow Naruto's bike to get here" Kiba said nonchalantly the blonde froze and saw red.

"Kiba you know how Naruto is about touching his babies with out his permission" Kyuubi groaned "The blonde grabbed the brunette by the shirt collar "DID YOU SCRATCH MY BABY!" The blonde yelled

" No..I...did... not" the brunette said between shakes. The blonde let him go sighing he shook his head and they made their way to the parking lot Naruto was behind the group wondering on everything changing around him from his normal life to being chased by some pedo.

Not watching where he was going the blonde bumped into someone and fell backwards "Sorry about-" he said looking up but froze when he saw who he bumped into.

" You should watch where you're walking Dobe"

His head snapped up DOBE! " Don't call me that teme!" He shouted.

" Hn" was the reply the fuck is HN!

" Naruto!" He heard Kiba yelled the Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the brunette when he ran past to get blonde who was still on the ground.

" Yea I'm ite" he said looking the Uchiha up and down and started to past him when something caught his eye.

" Hey Kiba you go ahead I meet you at home" he called to the brunette who stopped "Naruto I don't think th-" he began.

" I'm fine just go" he snapped the brunette looked like he wanted to argue but did instead digged in his pocket and thru keys at the blonde.

"Vous obtenez 10 minutes après nous marchons à travers la porte plus tard ou je veux en venir que lorsque vous"

(" You get 10 minutes after we walk thru the door no later or I'm coming as after you")

"Très bien" ("Fine") he said

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk in front of someone in a different language?" the ravened asked.

Ignoring his question "Can I have my necklace back" Naruto asked

"Hmm what necklace" the blonde blinked "The one around your neck my green crystal "

" Oh this necklace" Sasuke asked "Yes that necklace"

" Hm. Beg for it" he said.

The blonde looked dumbfounded "What?"

" You heard me. .It" he whispered

The blonde shivered This bastard is crazy.

Yet another chapter of my family secrets I hope you guys enjoy.

I hope you like it I have yet to receive a review but I have good favs and follows for my first story so I'll take that as a sign you guys are enjoying it. My friend says she enjoys it I think she's lying so I'll use her idea for another story lol.

A mini summary for chapter 7 idk when I'll be able to update again hopefully before the week is up most likely but moving on.

This bastard is crazy if he thinks I'll beg.

"Sasuke you are treating the new guy nicely aren't you " Itachi asked " Yes brother as nice as I can be" he lied

Slam! "Ouch you teme that hurt".

" The hell were you doing"

" Dancing and why the fuck do you care"

" You. Are. Mine" a growl could be heard.

" KIBA! NO!".

" Have you found my blonde toy yet Kabuto" "Not yet Orochimaru Sir"

" Well do hurry will you I can't wait to taste him"

Sorry but such at summaries hope you follow it well see you in chapter 7 tell then. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooooo people and welcome to yet another chapter of my family secrets in the last chapter things went bad for our blonde blue eyed boy what will happen DUN DUN DUNNNN lol I suck at suspense but can't blame a girl for trying. I received my very first reviews yayyy.

To: Reimi (Guest): Really! Thank you so much. I got your review at work and I started yelling " Yay my first review" and jumped up and down (big kid at heart) everyone stared at me all day like I was crazy lol please enjoy the story.

To: :Seriously? thank you for telling me but I have a app on my phone let's just say I won't be using that again AND I need a new means of are! Awesome I love your language and country many of the ones I wish to visit (I may sound like a creep but I'm not I promise) please enjoy the story.

Now SatoshiIsAmazing, cariangelus, pokemoncontest1998, ichigirl21, ivorybleach welcome and thank you for the favs and follows.

Warning Yaoi boyxboy SasuNaru very graphic do not read if not prepared for the language and (what's a good word) Interactions in this chapter.

Disclaimer :Shhh I 'borrowed' the gang from kishimoto sensei while he was asleep :p.

* * *

He's crazy is my only explanation for what this bastard has said to me, in all my 17 years of life no one and I do mean no not even my family and best friend has ever told Uzumaki Naruto to 'BEG' for it maybe I heard him wrong. Yea that's gotta be it I definitely heard him wrong I barely know this asshole for him to say such a thing to me.

Wide blue eyes stared at the pale figure in front of him "I'm sorry come again" he asked him.

He smirked " What are you deaf. I said beg for it dobe"

No the bastard's fucking crazy "Look I don't know if this is some kind of joke or trick but I'd really appreciate it if you gave me my crystal back" I asked him in a strained voice.

" Hn. I don't think that's begging" the raven said.

'You know what that does it Uzumaki Naruto 'BEG'S NO ONE'.'

"Vas te faire encule"

(" Fuck you") the blonde said and walked away.

The raven blinked as the blonde walked away a pale hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back to turn around " What did you just say"

"Vas te faire encule" he repeated.

"I don't know what that means you idiot"

" FUCK YOU!" He yelled yanking his arm out Sasuke's grip.

"Whe-Hey" Sasuke was trying to say something when the blonde stormed away.

* * *

That Damn asshole who the hell does he think he is to say that to me I'm so starting to agree with Kyuubi and just say fuck the mission and kill him. The blonde pondered and a thought popped in his head.

"And don't call me a DOBE teme" he yelled over his shoulder he noticed the boy leaning against a wall with his hands in his pocket starting at him " Hn " was all the received.

'Bastard' he thought again walking out the doors he walked over to his bike park in the parking lot he was surprised to see his suzuki gsxr 600 bike and not one of his mv agusta bikes 'hmm I would have thought since he had a chance he would ride one of my best bikes he's not as stupid as he seems I would've killed him if he did'.

Looking at his watch he saw he had 5 minutes to catch up to them before Kiba kept true to his promise. Putting his messenger bag over this shoulder he swung his leg over the bike started it up put his helmet on and sped out the parking lot not once noticing someone was watching him.

* * *

Sighing with frustration at his failed attempt to talk with the blonde Sasuke watched as Naruto drove thru the parking lot and sped away down the street.

Damn why I'd have to go and say that of all things 'BEG FOR IT' very original Uchiha now he probably thinks you're crazy...wait why should I care all he is to me is a means of entertainment and a way of release still I never thought he'd yell 'fuck you' at me of all the things to say "Yes Naruto 'Fuck You' indeed".

A chuckle escapes the raven as he gets lost in thought 'That voice of his it's entrancing to say the least silky smooth with a little high pitch. Oh I bet he could hit a high note if I fuc-'.

"Sasuke?" The raven tried to hide his surprise at his brother's sudden appearance.

" Itachi" he answered.

" What are you doing out of class little brother".

Sasuke didn't say anything but just stood there contemplating ignoring his brother but decided against it Sasuke shrugged his shoulders " I saw Naruto and attempted a conversation with him" he said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow "By attempt you do mean a nice conversation you weren't being mean Sasuke?"

When he received no answer he had a knowing look on his face "Sasuke you are treating the new guy nicely aren't you?"

"Yes brother as nice as I can be " he lied.

Itachi stared at his brother not believing a word he just said rolled his eyes at the younger "Just try not to frighten him little brother"

"Hn. you don't have to worry about him being frightened...more like weirded out" he mumbled the last part.

" What was th- you know what I don't want to know". Itachi said while walking away "Oh and Sasuke if you aren't even gonna attempt to go to class could you not stand in the hallway so openly, what would people say the student president's little brother skipping" he feigned horror.

Rolling his eyes he followed Itachi back to the student council office remembering something he wanted to ask him " So what's up with you and the redhead the other day you two kept staring at one another" he asked while sitting down.

" There's nothing going on you should concern yourself about me and Kyuubi" the oldest Uchiha replied.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow "I wasn't worrying just speaking out of curiosity"

" Well curiosity killed the cat and this case a noisy horny cat".

He sent his brother a glare him being a Uchiha it didn't have the same effect it would on other people but he kept it up until his brother sighed "He's interesting and different".

Sasuke looked at him " The last time you said someone was interesting you brought Deidara home and look how that turned out".

Itachi froze now for those who don't know Deidara was Itachi's ex and he was caught kissing Sasori at a party the whole group was at and Itachi Damn near massacred everyone in the Damn building until Sasuke hit him over the head with a bottle to knock him unconscious and ever since that day no one has brought it up mostly because they didn't have the balls but Sasuke was a Uchiha and even if he wasn't one he wasn't afraid of his brother and one of his bitch fits.

His brother glared and looked like he was about to say something when the door opened and Gaara walked in and flopped on the couch (A/N it's kind of like a small leather couch next to his desk) he felt eyes on him and looked up in to matching onyx eyes of the Uchiha's.

" What?"

" Gaara you never 'flop' what's wrong with you" Itachi asked his best friend "Is it him again?".

" Whose him?"

"Neji Hyūga" they both answered the Ravens questions.

" What happened? " Itachi asked.

Sighing "I was going to ask him about that little incident at lunch but" he was cut off "Oh yea what was up with that"

But continued while ignoring the raven "he wasn't in class and neither was your little redhead" he said the three of them were in the same class since Itachi didn't have a last class.

" Oh if you're talking about their group apparently after their meeting at the nurses office they were aloud to go home early"

Itachi raised his eyebrow " Hm I wasn't informed of this interesting I think I'll pay the nurse a little visit"

" Hn I'll come with you"

"As will I" the three stood and made their way to the nurse office knocking on the door and opening it they stepped inside to find a who had brown eyes and brown hair in two pony tails hanging down her back and a rack for days Sasuke found himself staring.

" What do you want" she asked.

"Good Evening Ma'am I'm Itachi Uch-"

" I know who you are kid but why are here" she said cutting Itachi off he blinked but collected himself.

"I was just informed that 6 of our students were excused early but why wasn't I informed of this earlier"

She looked at him "Was I suppose to tell you they, were finished with our meeting it was too late to go to class I told them to go home "

"You aren't authorized to do that" Sasuke chimed in.

" Excuse me brat"

" You. Aren't. Authorized"

" Hmph wanna bet follow me".

They all looked as the women walked down the hall and to the principal office they followed her and watched as she busted into the principal office " YAMATO!"

A brown haired man jumped a mile high as the nurse bursted into his office "Yes Lady Tsunade"

'Lady Tsunade'? Three people thought at once.

" Tell these brats I'm authorized to do what the hell I want with those brats"

" Yes Yes lady Tsunade please calm down there may be a student who needs you back at your office I'll take care of this" the brunette said hesitantly.

" You better" she said walking out the office but not before mugging them.

" I'm sorry about that but I wish you would have come to me first about the group"

" Very well why was I not informed of their early release?" Itachi demanded.

Sighing the principal looked Itachi straight in the eye "Because president Uchiha you didn't need to be like lady Tsunade said she is in charge of that group she is also very protective of them so a word of advice I'd leave anything involving them to her and if something happens report it to HER do nothing to them yourself especially Naruto Uzumaki I hate to say it but she might just kill you over that boy"

They all stared at him in shock "Do I make myself clear" when he received three nods he resumed his paperwork.

The three boys walked out the office "The hell was that" Sasuke asked when they were a good ways down the hall.

" Hm I don't know but I intend to find out"

* * *

Walking through the door of his house he was met by a bruised brunette

" What the hell happened to your face? "

"That Damn Neji is what happened he didn't forget about our little incident at lunch I walked through the door and next thing I know there's a fist flying towards my face"

Naruto walked over to Kiba and touched his face lightly "Wow he really did some damage there sigh follow me so we can ice it"

Following the blonde to the kitchen Kiba hopped on the counter to wait for Naruto to come back with ice looking at his best friend he saw the blonde had furrowed eyebrows, he started at his friend while he seemed lost in thought looking in the freezer.

'That bastard I can't believe he told me to beg him for it then to have the audacity to ask me beg him for something that belongs to ME the nerve of that teme does he know who he's talking to'

"..ruto" 'I could fight him and get the crystal back that way...No I'm not allowed to do that my mom would have a cow'

"Nar.." 'Oh I know! I could kill him! Yea I'll follow him wait for him to be alone and just slit his throat and that'll make getting the crystal a lot easier hm it might be suspicious to kill him then to have his blood on it though not to mention a sudden appearance of a dead body might alert dad to it then I'll be in deep shit' the blonde thought to himself he put his hands in his hair and started grabbing hand fulls and began to pull at it do to over thinking 'God this is so hard and why am I in the freezer'.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!?" He yelled and quickly remembered why he was in the freezer "Kiba! Buddy I'm sorry I-I-I zoned out for a second man I'm sorry I totally forgot here I'll get your ice now" the blonde said running over to the counter for a paper tile then to the cabinet for a zip lock bag.

Making his way back over to his injured friend he felt eyes on him looking up he was met with brown eyes that read 'What the hell is wrong with you'.

Sighing and throwing the ice to the brunette he jumped up on the counter next to him then began to tell him about what happened when he and a certain ravened bumped into each 30 minutes ago.

" That fucking prick who the hell does he think he is I'll kill him" see this is why Kiba was his best friend he understood the same things and thought the same way as him he and kiba could so pull this off together, sighing he realized that when Kiba says it how much of a bad idea it is and so not worth the shyt his parents would give them.

Putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder " As tempting as it sounds I don't want to end up in jail for murder" He raised a eyebrow at this statement "Well a murder we can't get away with and I'm pretty sure my parents would vigorously turn us in just for the hell of it"

The brunette laughed out loud " Well I know how to get your mind off of this let's train buddy"

"Hell yea who ever loses has to kiss Neji " they bumped fist "Lets do it"

* * *

They walked into the training ground which was located in the basement of the Namikaze's mansion it stretched far underneath the mansion being almost a football field and a half long and just as wide black gym mats covering the whole floor except for the locker room, monkey bars about 30 feet long and 10 feet high there was also wooden figures with stick arms with padding around them for close combat practice there were also bars tall and short for quick reflex training for jumping and diving in the corner was a mini gun range to practice shooting on another side there was a boxing ring with boxing equipment as well as a gym etc on another side close to the monkey bars was a level where you could see the entire gym you could basically call it the gym of every man's dream or a assassin training ground.

" So are we going through the obstacle course and then to the gun range" Naruto said taking his school uniform off and replacing it with gym shorts and a wife beater also wrapping black gear bandages around his hands and wrist.

" Yea that sounds cool" the brunette replied "But who's gonna be the judge just in case you cheat" he added as an afterthought.

" Hey I don't cheat! I win fair and square but good question"

"It's a drag but I guess I'll do it" Shikamaru said popping his head around the corner " Cool but you're not gonna fall asleep halfway through are you Shika" Naruto asked

" Naw I'll take a nap later this seems more interesting" he said following his friends to the first course he wasn't joking when he said it seemed more interesting out of the two Kiba might be stronger with more muscles (1) but Naruto was faster and more agile as well as flexible he had a nice build (2) but it wasn't enough to show of his true strength he was one hell of a good shooter to but that was expected he was to be the future Commander after his father steps down he is kind of like the mini leader.

Especially to the teenager's of their organization Shikamaru was also to be one of his head advisor's it was a drag but if it was for the blonde Shikamaru would do it but he never told him that.

" Okay you guys ready" They got in there stances "GO!" they took off through the course Shikamaru walked over to the wall and sat down he sat there and decide to take a nap after all they weren't going to finish for another 2 hours so he could get away with it.

* * *

" Hey guys have you seen the three idiots" Hinata asked walking down the steps.

" Hm no but it has been awful quiet" Neji said.

" There In the basement Hinata taking a go at the obstacle course and other stuff" Kyuubi said walking into the living room.

The Ravens mouth dropped open "Those FUCKING BASTARDS! They went to train with out me" she said while running to the basement.

2 more hours passed when Naruto was dragging Kiba up the stairs "What happened? "

"Well Naruto and Kiba where boxing then Hinata here came down and started yelling she wanted a go sooo Naruto said she could fight the winner then dumbass" he said jabbing a thumb to the lump on the couch that was Kiba " Just had to open his mouth and say how he was going to kick Naruto's ass earning him a fist to this chin then went on about how she wasn't strong enough to fight him she should fight someone with a girly build like hers and said Naruto would do just fine" Shikamaru shuddered.

" All I know was happening next was Hinata and Naruto both going at him I never knew someone could bend like that and scream so high it was such a drag I'm going to bed now"

" Kiba I told you to stop antagonizing them when you know they'll kick your ass 7 shades of Sunday" the red head scolded.

" Oh shut up Kyuubi I'm going to go die in my bed" Kiba said.

" Oh you'll be fine I gave you one of Tsunade's medical pills to help you recover fast after a good night's sleep" Naruto yelled after him

" Naruto I can't believe you beat him up like that"

" Nu uh Bro I didn't do all that I just kicked him and gave a few punch's Hinata is the one who went psycho bitch crazy"

Sighing Kyuubi just shook his head alright just come on and go to bed it's already late"

"Night Kyuubi "

" Good Night Naru"

* * *

" Guys let's GOOO!" Kyuubi yelled up the stairs there was a lot of noise then blurs running past him over to the garage "Sorry Kyuu, Shika ended up falling asleep again " Naruto said walking to the garage and ended up bumping into something.

" Ouch Neji why'd you stop"

" Because there seems to be a little problem, how are we ALL going to fit in this car" everyone froze.

"Hm this is a very interesting situation indeed" Kyuubi said.

" Hey guys it's cool I'll just ride my bike and you guys ride in the car no big deal" Naruto said.

" Fine but you are not to ride the mv agusta ride the suzuki, kit were not suppose to draw attention remember"

"I got it ya know"

"Alright let's go" Naruto ran to grab his keys off the hook while Kyuubi and Neji got in the front seat while the others got in the back.

" Hey let's race. The engine is old and Dad tweaked that engine so let's see who wins" he said pulling up next to the car while they were stopped at the light.

"I don't know Naru-" Kyuubi began but was cut off by Kiba and Hinata "HELL YEA LETS DO IT BEAT HIS ASS KYUUBI "

"Oh alright just once" he agreed and lined the car up with Naruto's bike and waited for the light to so they could go.

When the light turned green Naruto tightened his grip on the bars and shot forward the car also shot forward when Kyuubi slammed his foot on the gas while driving in and out of traffic they were nearing the school by that point and Kyuubi was currently winning when he cut Naruto off when they had to do a sharp turn but Naruto had a trick up his sleeve to win when he saw a garbage pile with a wooden board that he was about to use make a makeshift ramp.

* * *

The Uchiha brother's had just pulled into the school parking lot and were making there way to the sidewalk when Sai walked up behind Sasuke to attempt to frighten him it didn't work obviously "Damn you Uchiha couldn't you at least act like I scared you"

"Hn" was the only reply he received.

"What's up with you and this one word vocabulary Itachi you know more words than he does right"

"Hm" was his reply because he was currently in grossed in papers for a meeting.

" Hey my friend is walking to school and she said there is a bike and car racing towards the school" everyone in the parking lot turned to the faint sound of engine's roaring in the distance when they saw a Cadillac speeding to the entrance they then saw a orange and black bike flying through the air over the car then landed on to the pavement with a bounce then screeched to a sudden stop in a parking space the car did the same pulling through next to the bike.

No one could see through the windows because of the limo tint on them.

" Wow who's ever driving has skill to be able to race and almost beat a motorcycle" someone mumbled.

" What about the dude on the bike he's pretty ballsy to pull a stunt like that off and to handle a bike like that"

" Wow that was cool" Suigetsu said walking up to the rest of the gang with Gaara and Shino following close behind.

" Hn that was pretty awesome" Sasuke mumbled they all turned to see the doors of the Cadillac open on both sides and out stepped five of the six transfer students.

" Wow Kyuubi was the driver. Wait where's Na- wait it couldn't be that"

Sasuke looked to the biker as he pulled the helmet off and revealed a stock of blonde hair

" Naruto!" The blonde looked up in a start at the sudden shouting "Kyuubi!" The redhead who was talking with his best friend turned his head to the sound of his name.

Almost at the same time Neji and Kiba moved into action Neji jumped in front of Kyuubi and Kiba jumped in front of Naruto from the sudden rush of kids running up to there best friends in this kind of situation it'! hard to distinguish friend from foe and even while on vacation they still had a job to do and the fact that they were also very protective of their best friends.

" Wow that was cool where'd you learn to drive like that".

" Naruto how did you get the bike in the air" they continued to ask questions of the Uzumaki brother's until Kiba and Neji snapped, they shared a look and mentally agreed on their next move Neji grabbed Kyuubi's hand while Kiba threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled them both out the crowd.

" Damn annoying assholes don't know when to leave people alone and give them space" Kiba said

" Wow they're so loud they're all annoying" Hinata said just laughing at his friend's Naruto wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist in a way that they kind of looked like a couple more than best friends.

A few feet away a pair of raven's and a redhead were starting at the scene with a look of murder in there eyes Kyuubi and Neji holding hands and Kiba and Naruto with there arms around each other.

'THE HELL' Sasuke thought while tightened his fist 'he's mine don't touch him mutt' he said shocking himself 'why am I claiming that dobe as mine why am I even getting so mad'.

He began to think it was all because he hadn't had none in a while that his stress and frustration was building up to much and he hadn't had release in a while " Hey how about we go out tomorrow night" he asked his brother.

" Hm"

"I'll be there I'll even bring Temari and Kankuro" Gaara said from Itachi's other side.

" Hn sounds like a plan " good now I can get my head off the blonde idiot.

* * *

Standing in the halls waiting for the first bell to ring for class the group of 6 were having idle chit-chat "Hey guys there was something I meant to tell you!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Hinata and I made plans earlier this week to go to a club Tomorrow night you guys game".

"Je ne sais pas vous croyez vraiment que c'est bon pour nous, il va sortir, nous sommes au milieu de la clandestinité on ne peut pas vraiment aller en boîte et d'autres choses"

("I don't know do you really think it's okay for us to he going out we are in the middle of hiding we can't really go out clubbing and other things"). Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked up at him "You know what all I just wanted to do was go out and have fun since I'm fucking stuck here hiding from a crazed pedo lunatic" he said this in barely a whisper were only there trained ears could hear "I at least want to have fun and forget about how people are AFTER ME I was doing so fucking well until you reminded me but fine I'll stay cooped up and not do any-fucking-thing you fucking jackass " he said with wetness forming in his eye's

Saying this the blonde stormed away leaving his brother who was in complete shock at what his little brother said to him and tears began forming in his eyes Kyuubi was about to chase after him but Neji stopped him before he could catch his little brother "Let go! Naru is crying".

" So are you, you idiot and knowing Naruto he feels bad for blowing up on you like that and if he sees you crying he is gonna feel even worse about it" Neji said.

" Yea I agree with Neji, Kyuu we will talk to him were all in the same second period I'll pop him on the head one good time" Kiba said walking past him.

Kyuubi looked at his almost brother "Yea thanks Kiba " he said while sniffling.

" Come on you we have class to get to" saying that they all went in separate directions.

Walking into class the pale eyed girl spotted the blonde and stood directly in front of him.

"Vous savez que c'était une chose assez con pour faire vous aviez pauvres Kyuubi tu pleures salaud, vous devez vous assurer que vous vous excusez pour lui ou si m'aider Naruto je vais mettre mon jusqu'ici dans le cul"

("You know that was a pretty asshole thing to do you had poor Kyuubi crying bastard you need to make sure you apologize to him or so help me Naruto I'll put my foot so far up your ass")

The blonde looked at her "Je sais que je me sens déjà mal, je vais vous ne pas avoir à me dire"

("I know that I already feel bad I will you don't have to tell me")

"Bon garçon" she said while walking away.

("Good boy")

"Wow it always amazes me at the fact that you know another language" a voice came from beside him.

" Ahhh... Sai what the hell don't scare me like that where did you come from anyway ".

" Why Naruto-kun I've been sitting here this whole time you just never noticed me which kind of hurts my feelings" he said with a smile.

" In all honesty I forgot you existed" the blond mumbled" And stop smiling at me it's creepy" he added as an afterthought.

" Good Morning Hinata-san how is your morning going" Ino asked the raven.

She blinked "Hmm it's going just fine what about you" she asked in a sweet silky voice.

The blonde giggled " It's fine"

" Hm that's good that's good.. hey what are you doing tomorrow night" she asked.

" Ah nothing really ever since that incident with Sakura she's been put on punishment and that leaves me with nothing to do" she said dejectedly.

" Oh that isn't good at all you should come and hang out with me and my friends were going out you should so come with us"

The blonde paused looking at Hinata but finally agreed " I just met you but you feel comfortable around me enough to talk normal why can't I do the same" Hinata froze at this ' Damn I slipped up again oh well she better be lucky she's cute.

First period went by fast after that and then the bell was ringing for second. Walking into the next class Kiba almost knocked everyone over in his haste to reprimand a certain blonde .

"I already did it so don't worry" blinking he just settled for smacking the blonde across the head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA KNOW " He yelled

"C'était pour vous d'être un Dumbass complet à votre frère et de lui faire pleure mieux assurez-vous de lui présenter des excuses, vous petite piqûre"

("That was for you being a complete Dumbass to your brother and making him cry you better make sure you apologize to him you little prick")

"Je me sentirai-je déjà mauvaise"

("I will I already feel bad")

"Eh bien vous devriez !"

( " Well you should!")

Sighing Naruto made his way over to Kiba and sat on the boys lap and proceeded to give him the puppy dog look unaware that a class full of students was watching them " Kiba I'm sooo sorryyy could you pleaseeee forgiveee meee"

Kiba tried to look away but those puppy dog eyes and a pink lip poking out into a cute sinful pout.

" Kiba ne vous donne pas dans cet enculé rester fort bon sang" Hinata said to him.

("Kiba don't you give into that fucker keep strong dammit")

But it was too late once those eyes started to water he was lost in a ocean of blue.

" Awww mais regarder vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous ne seriez pas céder à ce visage"

("Awww but look at him you can't tell me you wouldn't give in to this face") he said turning the blonde to face the ravened haired girl.

" Merde!"

("Shit!")

"Fine"

The blonde pumped his fist in the air and started moving his head from side to side humming in success. " Umm excuse me" a voice cut in his happy thoughts he looked up to see a girl in front of him "A-are you ga-gay? " he cocked his head to the side confused by her sudden question he could hear Hinata giggling quietly he mentally rolled his eyes at her.

When she realized he didn't understand she gave a suggestive look down also looking down he found the reason to her question he was still sitting in Kiba's lap while Kiba had an arm around him with his elbow on the table having a discussion with Shikamaru "Umm Kiba "

Nothing "Kiba... Kiba" he shook his friends arm that was wrapped around him.

"Hm yea what up Naruto "

"I think I'm going to let you answer this one" he said.

" Answers what one? " he turned to look at what Naruto was looking at to find a whole class staring at them "The hell you guys looking at" the blonde poked his forearm looking down at his best friend he saw the blonde pointing down following the point his eye's widen "Ohhhh that" and the brunette began to laugh.

" Um yea I-I just wan-wanted to know I-if you whe-where you know gay". She finished in a rush laughing out loud again Kiba looked at the blonde who nodded his head "Well in a way no and yes Naruto and I are both Bisexual we aren't attracted to each other though"

"Were best friends, brother's to be exact but different parents even though we view the other's parents as our own and vice versa we've been together since diapers" he continued.

Then added as an after thought "Well right now Naruto might be asexual" he forced between hysterics the said blonde sent him a glare.

"I'm not asexual I'm just still in shock" he said.

At this the brunette looked at his friend with a weird expression the girl who asked the earlier question couldn't help but ask the next question.

" Um may I ask what put you in shock if you don't want to tell me that's okay too" she said in a rush.

Grumbling to himself Kiba patted him on the head and looked back at the girl "Well you see Naruto and I were hanging out and other shit when this group of girls weren't paying attention and one of them bumped into Naruto and before she could fall he caught her, when she looked up to thank him...let's just say she wasn't to shy to hit on him and ask him out"

"They started dating and 3 months went by and we were supposed to be going out of town for a um" he paused he couldn't exactly say they had a assignment to do now could he "vacation but they ended up cancelling it but she didn't know that it was canceled, so we were just hanging around town when I spotted her sitting in some dudes lap"

Sighing Shikamaru said "That moment was such a drag"

Kiba started laughing "Yea well let's just say a friend from back home (3) who was with us went postal she ended up walking right up to her and slapped the shit outta her they looked like they were about to fight"

" Did you stop them" Someone asked

"HELL NO I was too busy yelling cat fight but the guy stood up and pushed our friend so Neji went red and punched the guy he ended up pushing Neji so Kyuubi jumps in by that point and they ended up fighting by the way this guy was huge but anyway while our friend was cursing the girl out I went over and started to cuss her out too"

"She got mad and turned her back on us saying some shit about how 'Naruto's never gonna leave me', apparently the guy didn't have the slightest clue as to why everything was happening that's when Shikamaru walked up and started to explain the story after he calmed us all down we found out that the girl already HAD a boyfriend from the get go but started to talk to Naruto anyway"

"When he found out he was ready to fight whoever she cheated on him with until his 'girlfriend' told him if he touched Naruto she'd cut his balls off" the brunette laughed out loud at the memory "So he asked who is this Naruto and Blondie here walked over and was like 'I am' the dude took one look at Naruto and fell in love"

"Everyone's jaw dropped when he asked Naruto to go out with him then the girl told him he couldn't date him because she was, they started arguing poor little Naru never got a word in cause they started to fight over him and he was in shock that a couple would break a relationship just to fight over him"

Everyone just stared at the blonde and glared at the brunette as he laughed before anyone could say a word Kakashi walked in.

" Well good morning class sorry I'm late I... it doesn't even matter anyway today class we will be discussing this book" he said holding up a small book with 'Come Come paradise' on it

"Wait isn't this a 'Biology' class" a student asked

The silver head man smiled at the kid "Why yes, yes it is"

"So why are we discussing a book and a porn book at that"

"I beg to differ it is not a 'porn book' it is a combining of two souls as one as they embark on a journey of Love, Union, Support, and Trust " he said and the class could almost see a light shining from behind him as he was talking.

Naruto looked up and thought about something "Sensei you know you just indirectly admitted it was a porn book right" the blonde stated.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose there was no way that was possible he did a perfect retell of the plot in a non sexual way he thought about it so hard he actually lost track of time and was late to class for once and not being too lazy to come on time.

He was so excited to talk about the new book that Jiraiya had brought him he wanted to find SOMEONE to talk about it with but No one, NO ONE wanted to discuss it with him not even Gai had wanted to talk about it with him and to make matters worst Jiraiya had left to do some recon work on a location he heard Orochimaru was and wouldn't be back for three days.

He was about to burst if someone didn't talk with him even if it was a class of teenagers and weren't teenagers the definition of raging hormones but sex education wasn't aloud in their school which was his reason for the retell of the story into a drama.

"Oh really care to elaborate on that Mr?" He said acting as if he never once met the blonde

Catching on quickly Naruto said "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki "

" Ah yes Mr Uzumaki please tell me how you have come to that conclusion"

"Well sensei you said it was a story based on Love, Union, Support and Trust of two souls as one correct " the blonde said.

" Yes that is correct"

" Weeeellll if you take the beginning letter of each word you get L-U-S-T and you also said the combining of two souls as one also another sexual term of use" at this the class became silent " WOOWWW sensei your a pervert" and the whole class burst into fits of laughter.

Kakashi was shocked so to speak he couldn't believe he made such a simple mistake then to have it caught by a 17 years old at that his dad must be turning in his grave at that.

" Well...cough let's begin...cough the lesson...cough"

" Se-sensei A-Are you O-O-Okay?" The raven haired girl asked.

" I'm perfectly...cough fine...cough I think...cough...I'm getting sick...cough and losing my voice...cough...Oh well use this time to study or something " he said falling into his chair and opening his book.

The class stared at there sensei all thinking the same thing 'He's such a faker'.

The blonde sighed and put his head on the table deciding to nap the rest of the class when he felt a tap on his shoulder looking up he saw his best friend and asked "What!?"

" Ah buddy I think you should...sit...somewhere besides my lap everyone keeps starting at us"

Looking back up to his class he saw the reason why his friend was feeling weird all the girls were either glaring at Kiba because Naruto was in his lap or glaring at Naruto who was in Kiba's lap looking even more at the faces a pale face stood out in the back he to was glaring at the brunette but Naruto couldn't think why though when blue met black Naruto felt that strange pulling feeling whenever he looked at the Uchiha like something was pulling him in.

Hmph was all the blonde said putting his head back down and not bothering to move. Taking that as a answer Kiba let his friend stay put.

* * *

'WHEEEEWWWWW" (A/N it's suppose to be a whistle)

" Alright class I will be taking over for Asuma sensei today, he wanted you to run 10 laps around the gym and have me record your time and help to focus your breathing" the white haired man heard the class of teenagers groan in obvious protests "But being the also awesome me I've decided to have you play a game of dodge ball"

Silence "Isn't that like a middle school game"

" I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, you said 10 laps okay st-"

"NOOO!" The whole gym class roared at once.

Kyuubi in the back sitting with his chin rested on his knees eyes blank of any thoughts or emotion. His brunette friend stared at him with concern in his pale lavender eyes. "Kyuu? Are you okay?"

"He hates me Neji, Naru hates me what do I do".

" Oh snap out of it he doesn't hate you he just got mad and ran off he probably feels bad about it you know Naruto he can't stay mad at you for long" Neji said.

The redhead sat there pondering his friends words "Yea... I hope your right"

"Okay there's 32 of you so there'll be 2 teams of 16 when I point to you please stand" he began to point to random people who stood and waited "Okay the 16 of you will be team one you take the half of court to my left and team 2 take the half to my right there's 6 balls as you can see lined up on the half court line when I blow and I do mean when you may run to get a ball but any movement before results in you losing the game.

Now whewwww" and in an instant everyone was running towards the red balls save a raven, brunette and two redheads.

The game started with a boy trying to throw the ball at Itachi but when the Uchiha looked at him he gently tossed the ball to him which Itachi took and tossed it to one of his teammates.

Gaara was standing there looking nonchalantly when a brave soul stepped in front of him arm cocked back and ready to release when pale green eyes met his and in his fear of death, did the only thing he could to save himself he took the ball and hit it against his stomach and walked off the court.

Scooping the ball up Gaara thru it at a random guy at lightning speed he didn't have a chance to dodge, gasping for breath he crawled off the court crying for his mommy Itachi looked to his friend.

"Damn Gaara how hard did you hit him he's crying for his mom" Shrugging he went back to his previous task watching a certain brunette promise bloody death with his eye's at and poor soul who dared through a ball in his direction.

A smile kreap (A/N I have no idea if this is the right way to spell it I hope you get what I'm trying to say) on his face as he watch his lavender eyed beauty.

" Something is wrong with Kyuubi" Itachi said.

"Why do you say that? He look's fine"

" No he's out of it his eye's are blank I think that's why Neji's trying so hard to keep the balls away from them".

Looking back to the brunette Gaara could now see the protective way Neji stood in front of his friend.

" I'm gonna go see what's going on" Itachi mumbled making it halfway there he noticed a round ball heading towards Kyuubi who was to out of it to notice "KYUUBI!" He heard Neji yell but Itachi was faster blocking the way of the ball with his hand and he heard a strange popping sound coming from his wrist.

* * *

" Kyuubi snap out of it were in the middle of a dangerous game with very dangerous balls flying around and not the good kind I might add" Neji said to his made of stone best friend currently staring blankly into space.

" Kyuubi come on you can get hu-" he didn't get to finish when turning his head he had witness one of the Dodge balls flying in there direction more like Kyuubi's head direction "KYUUBI!" but nonetheless it's was flying at a great speed that he was too far back to catch it.

Blinking it took Kyuubi a second to register what happened one minute a ball was just a few feet away from his face next there's was a distinguished popping sound and lastly he saw Itachi on the floor clutching his wrist.

" ITACHI!" He yelled dropping to the floor next to the paled skin boy looking back up he glared at everyone in the room his violet eyes turning slightly red " . " he said between gritted teeth "I did" came a voice.

Kyuubi's head snapped around like a rubberband poppin back "Who said that"

Stepping forward a mid height kid stepped forward with his hair sticking up "I did and services him right he should've been paying attention instead of getting cocky thinking no one was gonna hit him" he rambled on.

"Vous avez Merde fils de pute si son poignet est cassé, je vais te tuer putain, petit enculé"

("You got Damn son of a bitch if his wrist is broken I'll fucking kill you, you little fucker" Kyuubi said in a fit of rage.)

He saw the boy blink in shock 'can he understand me'.

"Kyuubi calmer idiot tu vas exploser notre couverture. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie"

("Kyuubi calm down you idiot you're gonna blow our cover. Take him to the infirmary") Neji hissed.

"Bien!"

("Fine!)

" And for your information he was paying attention you ass that's how he saved me from the ball" Kyuubi said with such a cold voice the boy began to shake in fear.

Grabbing onto Itachi's shoulders to gently help him up he walked out the gym with a call over his shoulder "Jiraiya I'm taking him to the infirmary and Gaara could you go get his brother"

" Neji go and get Naruto as well" he said as the doors closed behind him.

Looking at each other Gaara and Neji make there way to the door when both stopped and looked back at the kid " What' .Name" they growled together.

"Zak-Zaku Ab- Abumi" he stuttered out.

With that a very angry redhead and a very angry Brunette walked out of the gym.

The classed looked at the boy who used to be there classmate they'd be surprise if he didn't end up in a body cast... or worse.

Everyone walked away from the boy as he sat on the floor in fear.

* * *

" Hey you guys hear that" Kiba asked. Everyone looked up to the faint sound of screams coming from the other class.

" Wonder what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

" Who knows" her three friends said together when suddenly the door was slammed open and spiky red hair stuck thru the door "Sasuke!

" Gaara?"

"FINALLY I been looking for you"

"Are you the reason for the screams coming from down the hall" he asked.

" No not all of them are for me-Naruto!" Suddenly Gaara was stumbling into the class.

" Naruto!"

"Neji?"

" Well that explains the other half of the screaming girls" Shikamaru says.

" Come quick Kyuubi is in the infirmary oh and so is Itachi"

"WHATTTTTT!" The raven and blonde shouted.

" There was a accident" Gaara started but before he could finish he was being pushed out of the way by to fast moving blurs.

" Neji is Kyuu-nii okay" Kiba asked.

" Yea Itachi saved him I'll explain later I need to make sure no one gets massacred"

* * *

"Tsunade is he going to be okay" Kyuubi asked the busty blonde.

" He'll be fine after I wrap his wrist and give him some medicine to take but I think he should go home early to sleep it off"

Kyuubi nodded his head "Yea I told Neji and Gaara to go and find his brother"

Tsunade looked at him.

"Il ira bien gamin, je vais lui donner une pilule spéciale pour l'aider à récupérer une nuit bien"

("He'll be fine kid I'll give him a special pill to help him recover overnight okay") she winked at him.

He smiled at her and opened her mouth to thank her when the door busted open "KYUUBI!"

"ITACHI!"

"BE QUIET THIS IS A INFIRMARY YOU WILL RESPECT THE SICK AND WOUNDED" Tsunade roared.

" Sorry" they whispered.

"Sasuke?" Came a familiar voice he turned his head to see his brother on one of the infirmary beds.

" Itachi are you okay?"

" He'll be fine his wrist is sprained a little but nothing some pain pills a bandage wrap and a good night sleep won't fix which is why we need you to take him home"

Looking at his older brother "What the hell happened to you"

Flinching Kyuubi raised his hand "Ah it's my fault I-I wasn't paying attention and a dodge ball came fly at me and he tried to save me well he did save me but the ball was coming so fast he stopped it with his hand and then there was a pop"

" Pop?" Sasuke said

"Ye-Yea and that explains it"

"Vous ne visaient pas ce que vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas concentrer ce qui n'allait pas?"

("You weren't focused what do you mean what was wrong") Naruto asked.

When he seen his brother flinched he instantly knew right away why his brother who was always aware of his surroundings wasn't focused and his heart dropped if Itachi Uchiha hadn't been there his brother could have been seriously hurt and it would have been his fault.

"C'était de ma faute a été pas à cause de ce que je vous ai dit ce matin. Je suis tellement désolé Kyuu Je ne voulais pas vraiment."

("It was my fault wasn't it. It was because of what I said to you this morning. I'm so sorry Kyuu I didn't mean it really") Naruto sobbed hugging his brother.

Wiping his eyes he turned to face the confused Uchiha's he sucked in a breath and bowed despite his pride "I'm very sorry about your wrist due to a certain circumstance that occurred between my brother and I he was unfocused and you hurt yourself to save him and if any problems arise from this I will take full responsibility for it" he said looking up at the two Uchiha's he meet Itachi's eyes and smiled making the to raven's breath hitch at the brightness of his smile.

" Thank you very much for helping him and I do apologize again. Obaa-chan could you get Yamato sensei to excuse them early ".

" Sure brat" she answered "You four stay here and wait for me to come back".

"Kyuu je vais à pied avec Sasuke à la salle de gym pour obtenir le vôtre et les choses d'Itachi rester ici avec lui"

("Kyuu I'm gonna walk with Sasuke to the gym to get yours and Itachi's things stay here with him")

"Attendez! Quoi? Non! Ne me laissez pas ici avec lui seul, je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire"

("Wait! What? No! Don't leave me here with him alone I...I don't know what to say ")

"Kyuubi calmer vous idiot comme lui, je sais que vous faites et il pourrais ressentir la même chose lui dire merci et juste avouer"

("Kyuubi calm down you idiot you like him I know you do and he might feel the same tell him thank you and just confess")

He looked at his brother whose face was just as red as his hair. Laughing he waved at Sasuke "Lets go and get there things from the locker room"

"But the nurse said to stay here" the younger Uchiha said.

" Awww don't worry about Baa-chan she won't mind so long as you come with me" the blonde smirked.

Sasuke thought and decided that it was a good idea to retrieve his brother's thing's for one because he would only assume his brother's car keys were there and he'd have a moment alone with the blonde since their last conversation.

Walking out the infirmary they closed the door and saw Tsunade walking back down the hall.

Naruto walked towards her and Sasuke followed.

"Obaa-chan ne va pas là-dedans encore Kyuu besoin d'un moment seul avec Itachi pourriez-vous attendre ici jusqu'à ce que nous revenions de faire les choses là-bas"

("Obaa-chan don't go in there yet Kyuu needs a moment alone with Itachi could you wait here until we come back from getting there things")

She looked at him "Hmm, je suppose que vous avez 20 minutes qui me donne le temps de courir à travers la rue pour obtenir mon déjeuner et retour"

("Hmm I suppose so you have 20 minutes that gives me time to run across the street to get my lunch and back")

"Merci Baa-chan"

("Thank you Baa-chan")

Walking away he told Sasuke they had 20 minutes to do the things they had to do.

" There's one thing you forgot Dobe how are we supposed to know which locker is there's" the raven hissed.

" Don't call me that Teme! And I already took care of that"

Sasuke wondered what he meant by that but let it slide as they made their way thru the gym doors. It was lunch time know so they didn't have to worry about anyone being there... is what he thought until he happened upon Gaara, Neji and one other person.

" Ahhh what's going on?" He asked the four boys.

Naruto just looked at the unfamiliar boy " Is this him" he asked Neji.

" Yea this is him he was trying to run from the gym when we got back but Gaara grabbed him before he could make it"

Nodding his head he asked "Did the teacher see you"

Neji and Gaara both nodded their heads yes "But it was Jiraiya who was watching the class so..." Neji said but he trailed off knowing Naruto would understand.

He grinned at this "Perfect now down to business. Oi!" He said to the boy who didn't answer.

" Oi!" No answer " Oi you jackass I know my got Damn Japanese isn't that bad I know you can hear me you little shyt turd" the blonde yelled and he could see Sasuke looking at him in amusement he blushed realizing he lost his composer 'Ahem' he cleared his throat to try and calm himself 'Under cover can't blow it'.

" Sorry, Sorry I lost it for a second" he said and began to walk over to the other boy he looked him up and down then square in the eyes even though Naruto was a little short for his age reaching a height of 5'7 that didn't stop his actions from feeling as if he was the same height as everyone else or taller when it came to a situation like this, he never thought of himself as short he was still growing he'd thought he'd at least reach 6'0 at least, because while he looked like his father he had his mother's height and body thin like a girl if it wasn't for the few muscles he had he'd probably get mistaken for one just like Kyuubi.

He grabbed the older boys chin and shook it a little "Look you little shyt if you don't answer me I'll make sure you'll never be able to fuck that pretty little girlfriend of yours what was her name again ah Kiri..no...Kai...No ah it was Kin right Kin Tsuchi" he whispered so only Zaku could hear him.

Neji chuckled at the pale man's face and Naruto's threat.

" Que diriez-vous que vous venez de lui déconnecter de son ami spécial"

("How about you just disconnect him from his special friend") Neji said with a evil smirk on his face.

"Ohhhh I like that a lot better, good choice Neji good choice"

" Nooooo! Not a good choice so not a good choice"

Naruto blinked and blinked and blinked again he leant to the side to look at Neji "He understands french?"

" Yes from what happened with Kyuubi earlier when he got angry and he seemed to understand I fount out he understands...but doesn't speak it"

The blonde stared at the boy in bewilderment.

"You can't speak it really wow you suck" he giggled at the boy which resulted in Neji joining in with his own chuckle.

" *Ahem* could you remember that WE don't SPEAK French" Sasuke and Gaara said.

" Ah sorry, sorry anyway moving on why'd you aim that ball at my brother purposefully" he said shaking the man violently.

Zaku opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Naruto spoke first " And DON'T try and lie we have a witness who said you did it not only did you try and hurt him you got someone else involved due to my brothers lack of focus which comes back on me as well . . " he growled each word out.

Looking at the blonde Zaku started to feel scared 'What can this pipsqueak do to me. Pull yourself together Abumi'

"That's none of your Damn business " he replied.

" Oh but it is his 'Damn business' because you threw the ball at HIS brother's head and that's when it became my 'Damn business' because MY brother blocked it and now HE'S the one HURT so you'd better answer him right now and I'd make it quick because I'm losing my fucking patients" Sasuke said in such a cold voice it made Naruto shiver in delight. He froze and started to blink 'I'm such a Damn masochist' He blushed at his thought.

" You also have to deal with us because those are OUR best friends and we will kill you if we don't like your answer" Gaara said while Neji nodded his head in approval.

Zaku looked like he was about to piss his pants at all the treats flying around the gym "O-O-Ok-Okay Okay I'll tell you" he mumbled something that even Neji and Naruto's ears couldn't pick up.

" What!? Talk louder" they all yelled.

" MY GIRLFRIEND DUMPED ME " He shouted.

Everyone had a confused look on there face's. "What does that have to do with Kyuubi, Itachi" Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

" It has everything to do with YOUR brother" he said pointing to the blonde "Itachi just happened to be a added bonus".

" Explain."

"Kin broke up with me because of Kyuubi and his ugly red hair " he felt a punch on each cheek "HIS HAIR IS NOT UGLY" Neji and Naruto yelled "And he has the same kind of hair as my mother so you're calling my mother's hair UGLY as well you bastard".

" Your calling Aunty Kushina ugly you son of a bitch" Neji grabbed him around the neck and started to strangle him.

" What the fuck do you mean Itachi 'just happened to be a added bonus'" Gaara and Sasuke said in menacing tones.

Looking from one pair of boys to the other he knew he was in deep in shyt.

" How bout we make your hair ugly" Naruto said.

" How about we just happen to kick your ass" Sasuke growled.

If there were students that could hear screams of pain and frantic calls of help no one dared to go to the rescue do to the fear of the same punishment.

* * *

Back in the infirmary stood a very red Kyuubi and a pale... paler than usual Itachi who was currently looking at Kyuubi have a inner battle with himself "Ah Kyuubi...Are you okay!"

That seemed to snap Kyuubi out of his inner thoughts because he started rambling at rapid speed that Itachi wondered how he could even say so much in one breath.

" Regardez Itachi Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait je pas eu l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit mais Naruto a dit que je devrais vous dire, mais pourquoi devrais-je l'écouter! si je me souviens que je suis le plus vieux, oh mais je dis ça ce gamin passe juste au-dessus de moi, mais ce ne est pas le point d'accord va ici donc je pense que je vous aime et je sais qu'il est inattendu, je veux dire que nous nous connaissons un total de quatre jours de ce !? Mais, oh mon dieu, il se sent comme beaucoup plus longtemps et je suis vraiment désolé que vous aviez à sauter pour me sauver de cette balle ... Non pas que je ne suis pas heureux, je veux dire que je suis il est juste maintenant vous êtes blessé et oh je perds à nouveau foyer où étais-je"

("Look Itachi I don't really know what to say actually I had no intention in saying anything but Naruto said I should just tell you, but why should I listen to him! if I recall I'm the oldest, oh but who am I kidding that kid runs right over me, but that's not the point okay here goes so I-I think I L-L-Like you and I know that it's unexpected I mean we've known each other a total of what FOUR day's!? But oh my gosh it feels like so much longer and I'm really very sorry that you had to jump in to save me from that ball... Not that I'm not grateful I mean I am it's just now you're hurt and oh I'm losing focus again where was I-") he paused when he finally looked at Itachi and saw the shock on his face.

'Oh God he thinks I'm weird now' "You probably think I'm weird now I told him I shouldn't have told you" the redhead said while walking to the door but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

" Wait! I don't think your weird I heard your family was french it's a wonderful language, and what shouldn't you have told me?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

" You weren't listening!?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

" Oh I was listening but I didn't understand a word but 'Itachi' something and 'Naruto' something I'm sorry but I'm not fluent in french "

Realization hit Kyuubi fast "Oh my I'm so embarrassed I was rambling in french wasn't I sorry it's the language I speak the most so you...didn't hear a word I said?". The raven shook his head no.

Sighing to himself Kyuubi led Itachi back to the infirmary bed he was laying on and sat him down and flowed suit.

" Okay *Ahem* So ah what I said was um that I ah like y-you and ah that I know that it's weird and all I mean we've known each other four days and I like you ah and you probably don't even like guys at that oh now I'm really embarrassed"

He looked back at Itachi who stared at him "You...like me?" He asked.

" Yes I do and even if you don't feel the same I just hope we can still be friends I still would like to tal- what was that?"

"I said 'I like you too' " he said and leaned in to kiss the shocked redhead. The kiss started of slow because it took Kyuubi a few seconds to realize what was happening but once he gathered his wits he kissed Itachi back sticking his tongue out and liking the ravens bottom lip and sucking gently and asking for entrance which Itachi gave instantly darting his tongue into Itachi's mouth he explored the warm texture of his tongue against his, he began trying to push Itachi's tongue into submission but he soon found out Itachi wasn't such a very submissive person.

With a hand on his hip and another on his shoulder Itachi gave a gentle push which had Kyuubi falling back in shock with a gasp and in the middle of all the confusion Itachi managed to slip his tongue into Kyuubi's mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the smaller boys all the while pulling and sucking on his bottom lip.

A soft breathless moan escaped Kyuubi as he melted into the bed below him, his mind going blank at the bite and applied pressure to his bottom lip.

"*Ahem* if you two are done I'd like to eat my lunch in peace" a voice said followed by a loud

"Got Damn! that was hot Kyuu".

Looking up they saw Tsunade standing with a bag with her lunch Naruto grinning at Kyuubi and Sasuke staring at Itachi like he was happy his brother was finally about to get some.

" You got Damn kids hurry up and go home and apply a hot pad for a hour than a cold one for 30 minutes then you should feel a whole lot better in the morning your brother has your things and I have your slips from Yamato come to me in the morning to retrieve them for your teachers if there's nothing else, you may go home " she told the Uchiha brother's

Blinking at the busty blonde Sasuke walked around her and made his way over to his brother.

"Lets go Itachi the school has probably already called home and mother is probably about to have a heart attack from worry"

"Awww I feel bad for you man I know how it feels when your mother worries, I'm just glad they didn't call our moth-" the blonde began.

" Actually I did" and the room went silent they only noises that were heard was a pop from Naruto's jaw dropping and a crack form Kyuubi turning his head so fast that it sounded like it broke Itachi had half a mind to ask the nurse to check to see If it was.

" You did WHATTTTT!?" The Uzumaki brother's screeched.

" I CALLED your MOTHER" the nurse said once more.

" Why?" Kyuubi asked at the same time Naruto yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Tsunade crossed her arms under her large chest and glared at the blonde "For your information Naruto Uzumaki I Am not crazy"

" Hmph coulda fooled me-ouch!" He yelled and began to nurse his fast coming bruise on his head.

"To answer your question Kyuubi in most situations dealing with injuries it's my duty to inform both parties parents of the situation especially since Itachi hurt himself saving you"

" Okay that explains it but that doesn't mean she's gonna call HIM she's go-" he was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

'You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)

You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)'

" Ano...your phone is ringing" Itachi said.

Naruto shook his head in acknowledgement pulling it out he read the screen and his face paled.

'If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)'

Swallowing he drew in a breath and answered his phone "H-Hello"

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NARUTO!" could be heard from the other side of the phone due to the sheer volume it was screeched poor Naruto barely had time to pull the phone away putting it back when the yelling stopped just to pull it away again when it started back up again.

The blonde sent a menacing glare at Tsunade who had a look of indifference "No mom...no...yes...no...yes Ma'am"

Sighing the blonde put his phone away and began to walk to one of the beds "Tsunade give me some aleve for my headache" the busty blonde started to laugh but went to get it anyway all anyone in the room could hear was Naruto mumbling something about crazy women.

* * *

" Hey you guys ready yet, you've had like 3 hours come on" Kyuubi yelled.

" Hey we've got to look good it just so happens to take other's longer" Hinata said from her room.

" No it just takes you and Naruto longer than others" Kiba mumbled.

" I heard that dog breath" Naruto said to his best friend while coming down the steps "Heh jealous cause we look better than you"

Kiba snorted "Hmph Blondie I look good" he said while standing to show his outfit he was dressed in a light grey v-neck with black cargo pants straight legged with a pair of black, white and gray air Jordan 13.

Naruto had to admit his best friend looked good he then turned to look at his brother then Neji who rolled his eyes "He forced me to wear it I originally wasn't going".

Kyuubi started to laugh "Awww don't be that way Neji" they both had on a pair of overalls Kyuubi's outfit had a red shirt with both straps done and a red pair of vans he had pulled his hair into a bun. Neji had on a black shirt one strap undone with a pair of lebrons his hair was pulled into a ponytail.

" Same goes for Shikamaru if I didn't go to check on him the lazy bum would have stayed home so I just threw his outfit together" Kyuubi half growled Naruto turned to his sleeping friend to see that he had on a pair of adidas soccer pants with a black v-neck and black vans.

In all they looked good but Naruto looked better.

He smirked " I still look the best" he said showing his outfit off Kyuubi whistled he had on a pair of cool harem pants black with a zip along the front white t-shirt a black hooded vest and and pair of butter tims "Wow Naru I love those pants...buy me a pair"

Naruto only rolled his eyes "Come on Hinata were running behind"

" Says the man who took 3 hours to get dressed"

Naruto didn't reply back to the brunette because he was too busy staring at Hinata who just ran down the steps she had on a pair of army fatigue overalls that rode low on her hips with both straps undone showing her Curves her half of shirt was black and showed off her belly button piercing and hugged her breast just right with a pair of stilettos ankle boots with her normally straight hair curled at the ends.

" Got Damn Hinata you look good I gotta admit even better than me" the blonde said "But why"

" I heard she invited a friend I think her name was...Ino?" Neji said.

Naruto's jaw dropped "You LIKE Ino"

Hinata just shrugged " she interests me"

Once again they all stood in the garage pondering on how to get there Naruto couldn't ride his bike they were going to lap up when Kiba thought of something "Naruto why don't we just ride in MY car"

" Kiba it's not even hear"

" Yes it is it came earlier I just had it parked on the side of the house"

Sure enough as they walked out the garage at the same time Kiba was pulling the cover off his blood red ferrari 458 italia Naruto mouth dropped he ran over to the car to inspect it "Wow Kiba this car is SEXY!"

"It's also too FLASHY" Neji said Kiba just ignored him.

" Well whatever Ino will be at the club and I don't want her standing alone" Hinata told them.

" Hmmm worried about your little girlfriend" Kiba teased.

" She's not my girlfriend...Yet" Hinata said with a smirk.

Kyuubi, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru climb into the Cadillac while Kiba and Naruto climbed into his ferrari

* * *

As the group walked into club that they found out was for teens and college students they immediately had eye's on them guy's and girls checking each of them out in the background they could hear Charli xcx you playing.

" Well are we going to stand here or dance" Ino said Hinata couldn't help but rome her eye's over Ino's outfit again the blonde had a short black dress that hugged her curves just right with fishnet sleeves with flower patterns on them she also had on stilettos like Hinata but hers had starp's that reached her ankles and her pale legs were just asking to be touched. She was pulled out of her trance when Ino pulled her forward and they started to dance to Angel Haze a tribe called red.

" Hey you wanna dance" Naruto heard from his right he looked to see a guy just a few inches taller than himself with grayish hair he looked hot so Naruto didn't mind dancing with him "Sure why not guys I'll be back" he said over his shoulder.

After he left Kyuubi pulled Neji on to the dance floor "Come on Neji were dancing" all they could hear from Neji was a groan.

"So what do we do" Kiba asked as to girls walked past him and Shikamaru. He was surprised to see his friend follow after them first "That's the spirit Shika"

* * *

" So why are we hear again" Kankuro asked.

" Stress relief" Sasuke and Temari said together they walked into the club and they could hear capital cities safe and sound blasting through the speakers.

" Well I don't need a stress relief I'm perfectly fine I only came because of Sasuke" Itachi said.

Temari raised a eyebrow at him "What's up with him"

"He got himself a new boyfriend" Gaara replied.

" Really! Is he hot" she asked him

"Hot?. No He- Kyuubi " he said at the familiar sight of red hair.

" He's here really were?" Temari asked excitedly Itachi walked off in the direction of the redhead and saw that he was dancing with a very reluctant Neji.

Neji spotted Itachi first " Hey your boyfriend is here"

"Who Itachi?" Kyuubi asked.

" Yea he's about to be right be-" Neji never got to finish his sentence because Kyuubi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Itachi standing right behind him.

" Itachi! What a surprise" the redhead said.

" The same goes for you Kyuubi. Good evening Neji "

" Hello Itachi"

"Neji" the brunette shifted his eye's to see a spiky red haired Gaara staring at him "Gaara" he replied staring right back until he felt someone bump into his back.

" Hey watc- Kiba?"

" Oh sorry Neji. We were just actually looking for you "

Neji looked and saw Kiba pulling a angry Hinata along.

" Neji-chan some son of a bitch touched my ass and started to grind on me I was about to mangle him until dog boy here came and stopped me" Hinata said angrily.

" Yea I stopped her hands but didn't stop her mouth she cursed the poor guy out so bad" Kiba said.

" And shocked poor Ino " Shikamaru added pulling a frozen Ino along "Poor girl probably didn't know Hinata had a colorful vocabulary"

" Hinata? "

" Sasuke!"

"Ino?"

" Sasuke-kun?" The blonde said breaking out of her trance.

Sasuke looked at his two classmates and their outfits and had a shocked expression on his face ''Is this the same shy Hinata "

" W-What are-" she started.

" Oh just drop it Hinata they probably already guessed you have a split personality" Shikamaru said.

Hinata quickly caught onto Shikamaru's plan just nodded her head "So who's the two behind you " she asked Sasuke.

Before she could answer Temari pushed past Sasuke and Itachi to stand in front of Kyuubi "Hi I'm Temari Gaara's older sister you must be Itachi's boyfriend? " she said looking him over "Damn you're hot!"

Kyuubi blushed "Um hi, yes I am and thank you" he smiled at the blonde.

" This is Kankuro he's my older brother the middle child" Gaara said.

" Hello Kankuro I'm Kyuubi that's Neji, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba" he pointed at each person as he said there names.

Kankuro nodded at each person but froze when he saw Kiba "Well aren't you handsome" he said.

Kiba's eyebrow rose "Thanks I know I am" he laughed.

" Lets dance" Kankuro said but dragging him along not even giving Kiba a chance to reply.

Looking around herself Temari saw a boy with spiky hair pulled onto the top of his head her own head lent to the side in thought it kinda reminded her of a "Pineapple" she didn't know she had said that out loud until the said boy turned around and he was staring at her.

" Excuse me?" He asked

" I said pineapple you look like a pineapple...but a cute one" she replied.

" How troublesome" was all he said.

The music changed as the group stood there talking they could hear Elliphant Revolution playing Sasuke looked around he was hoping that the blonde would pop up but he started to think he didn't come with the rest until Hinata spoke.

" Hey we're is Naruto?"

" Some guy came up to him and asked him to dance and he said yea" Shikamaru said from where he was dancing with Temari.

Sasuke's eye twitched 'What the hell does he mean the dobe was dancing with 'Some guy' his eye's started to search for the familiar mop top of blonde hair he spotted him dancing with some guy, he was starting to get mad from how close they were but didn't make a move he'd let the blonde enjoy the rest of his dance but when the song ended he'd break that shit right up in a instant he thought.

That was his plan until the beat dropped (4) and the blonde and the other guy started grinding.

He saw red and stalked over to the pair he pushed the guy and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

" Sasuke?" He heard the blonde ask in disbelief

* * *

This wall hurts its biting into my back and there's some sort of growling in my face.

How I ended up In this situation is beyond me first I was In the club dancing with some really hot guy grinding the night away then that same guy was on the floor!.

Next thing I know some jackass was pulling me by the wrist and that jackass was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Which brings us back to our current predicament.

Slam! "Ouch you teme that hurt's" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

The hell were you doing" he growled at the blonde.

" Dancing and why the fuck do you care"

" Why the fuck do I care?" He asked but before Naruto could reply his mouth was busy. He felt Sasuke press his lips onto his own when he gasped from shock Sasuke took that chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting and nipping at his tongue and bottom lip.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke off of him but Sasuke just slammed the wrist he already had in his hand above the blonde's head repeating the process with his other wrist. Naruto tried to break free but was slowly losing his strength in the kiss thinking of another tactic Naruto took the tongue in his mouth and bit it hoping it would get the raven haired man to let up.

It had the opposite effect though Sasuke thought Naruto was being playful enjoyed the little nip he got from the blonde and moaned into the kiss.

Naruto taken aback by the sound froze as Sasuke continued to ravish his mouth it wasn't long before he started to kiss the raven back it was something about that sound of the Uchiha's moan that sent the blonde's stomach in butterflies the low throaty sound sent a shiver down his spine and the kiss was slowly blanking his mind.

When Sasuke felt Naruto's body relax and felt the blonde's tongue begin to dance with his he knew the blonde didn't have no more fight in him so he let his wrist go and smirked to himself when he felt arms wrap around his neck.

Sasuke would have kissed the blonde more but his lunges was slowly craving oxygen and by the trail of saliva rolling down his chin so did the blonde. Breaking the kiss and sucking in a quick breath of air he began to kiss down a tan neck and smirked when he heard the blonde gasping for breath.

" Why do I fucking care" he repeated Naruto's earlier question " You. Are. Mine" he said between gritted teeth "Next time you grind on someone like that it's your ass. You got that" he asked.

" You got that" he asked again satisfied with the blonde's reply he began to lean in to kiss the blonde again until he heard a loud growl from behind him he dodged just in time as Naruto ran in front of him to block the next attack.

" KIBA! NO!" Was what he heard him say as his eye's focused on a brunette with really tan skin.

" No move Naruto I'm gonna kick this guy's ass he had no right to pull and drag you out the club like that your lucky I was the only one who saw because Kyuubi would have gone ballistic if he saw that" Kiba yelled.

" I know but he was mad because I was dancing with that guy. Were kind of...ya know..." he drawled.

" Dating? " Kiba supplied.

" Oh no more like close friends with feelings. But don't say a word of what you saw " Naruto said.

Kiba just looked confusedly at his best friend "Whatever but next time he does that it's him and me" he said walking away.

"Oh we're leaving and your friends are waiting for you to bastard". He called over his shoulder.

"He has a very..appealing personality"

Naruto just giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and lent in for another kiss which was quickly returned "Until next time Teme " he said and turned to walk away until he felt a hand on his wrist he turned to see Sasuke digging in his pocket.

" Number dobe" was all he said Naruto smiled but complied anyway "Later dobe"

" Later teme" was the faint reply.

* * *

"Have you found my blonde toy yet Kabuto" Came a deep voice.

"Not yet Orochimaru Sir" replied a tall male with pale gray hair

" Well do hurry will you I can't wait to taste him"

"Yes Orochimaru Sir".

* * *

Guys I'm so sorry that I am late putting this up sorry really ~ but I've been TRYING to write this story but for some reason I have...God I hate to say it...writer's block and of all the things but there's a good and bad side to this good side is I can say I have come up with 3 or 4 more stories to put up yayyy the bad thing is these story ideas keeping popping into my head while I'm writing this one so I had to keep stopping so I could focus on this one. Sigh. But I promise to try and get this story updated more but anyway back to more important thing's.

I hope you liked this chapter I tried to focus on clarity and mostly around I was recently told the French was too good sorry about that but I did try to work on it more this time ahhh also feedback is great it let's me know how you guys feel about the story and if I'm doing okay or not again feedback and reviews are my friends.

Ohhh I also have my first make out scenes please know that this is my first time writing these EVER I hope they turned out good once again I'm really sorry for the late update another chapter will be up soon ^_^.

P.S if you would like to see the clothes I had described I'm more than happy to put up a link for a slideshow just say the word and I'll put that up.

(1) I kinda saw Kiba with kind of a cam gigandet body cause he has nice muscles but not to strong of a build.

(2) I saw Naruto with a Jake t austin build because he is muscular and small I saw him in this green grey swim trunks on Google and thought that's exactly what his body should look like.

Also I'll just throw Sasuke in David henrie I picked them because they're body types fit teenage boy's better

(3) The friend was Hinata there's still undercover so it would blow her shy cover if He would say her name.

(4) the first time I ever heard this song I was watching hit the floor and let's say they were doing a lot of grinding.


End file.
